It's Whats Inside That Counts
by YesTweedyCole
Summary: OMD THIS STORY GOT DELETED! Anyway, Randy Orton is a spoiled brat of a lawyer. John Cena is an Intern Social Worker who cleans for a living -Randy is disgusted! Can John help Randy to see it's what inside that matters? Dedicated to all you Centon Fans!
1. The Meet

OK, I know I should be focusing on other things right now, but you know. I had to rediscover my love for Centon :D I own naffin'

* * *

John eased the treadmill to a jogging pace and casually took a sip from his water bottle, he enjoyed coming to the gym. It kept him fit and helped to take his mind off things, after this he would back to his tiny flat and fire up his laptop and shuffle through the mounds of paperwork he had to do, he sighed to himself as he came off the machine, wiped his face and then wiped the handles of the machine down and made towards the exit.

Randy tightened the strings of his tracksuits and sighed to himself his friend Ted was bitching again, as he got up to leave the changing rooms another man walked into the changing room and Randy stopped himself, the man had deep cerulean eyes, dimples and short cropped hair. He had on a tight black shirt which looked like they were struggling to contain the biceps underneath them "Randy? Are you even listening to me?" Randy ignored his friend and continued to stare at this man who offered him a small smile, Randy instantly held his hand out "Randy Orton,"  
John took the hand "Orton? As in Orton and DiBiase Lawyers?"  
Randy smirked "Yeah my father owns the company," as soon he said that people would fall at his feet offering him things  
"Wow, er, John Cena. Nice to meet you,"  
"I haven't seen you before?"  
"oh, I usually come first thing, but had a lot of shit to deal with you know," Well Randy did not know as usually when bad things happened to him someone else would sort out his problems for him but he nodded anyway  
"Randy come on, " Ted tugged on Randy's shoulder, who in return scowled at the younger man  
"Enjoy your work out," John chirped and smiled before walking off, Randy had to follow the movements of the man and eagerly watched as John stripped himself of his shirt before Ted punched him hard and gave him a stern look.

* * *

Randy and Ted had finished their workout and Randy was now at the front desk trying to bribe the receptionist to give him John's details "Come on Kelly,"  
"NO," the blonde giggled at him "It's against the Data Projection act!"  
Randy frowned "I think you mean protection, but fine can you at least tell me how long he's been a member for?"  
Kelly typed a few things on her computer "For the past year, he has a discounted membership,"  
Again Randy frowned, "why would he have discounted membership"  
"sorry Randy,"

* * *

"Cody!" John let himself into his friend's apartment and dumped his gym bag down  
"Kitchen!" came the reply and John made his way to Cody's kitchen  
"Hey Codes, smells good," Cody was taking a tray out of the oven and wiped his brow  
"Thanks J, but this isn't for us. Mrs Bateman is having a party tomorrow lunch so I thought I'd contribute,"  
"Ah right, I remember."  
"Yeah J you can still come you know,"  
"Nah I have to work,"  
"John, you work way to hard you know,"  
"I know, but I need this internship – I need a full time job especially with the economy as it is,"  
"yeah I suppose," Cody reached into his fridge and grabbed an energy drink "Here,"  
"thanks, hey Cody – when I was at the gym today you never guess who was there,"  
"erm - Justin Bieber?"  
"No, Randy Orton,"  
"Really, that sex god?"  
"Yeah I guess he is," John took a sip from his can and stared into space  
"Yeah because he could totally take me from behind while I watch CSI – John?"  
"huh what?"  
Cody smirked "I know that look,"  
"What he seemed nice,"  
"Looks can be deceiving – all the magazines portray him to be an arrogant, player prick,"  
"really?"  
"I mean how is he a celebrity? Ok his dad has won the most prestigious divorce battles blah blah but I'm pretty sure he hasn't done a day's work in his life and then he goes out and spends all his father's hard earned money,"  
"Hmm, but that doesn't mean you don't fantasize about him does it Cody?"  
"Oh of course not," Cody licked his lips,  
"Maybe you should come to the gym with me tomorrow,"  
"I would love to!"

* * *

"OMG J! Seriously this is what you do when you're here?" Cody breathed out heavily on the cross trainer "I'm knackered!"  
John laughed "All that baking is making you unhealthy,"  
"did you just call me fat?"  
"Nope,"  
"you did!"  
" I called you unhealthy!"  
"John Cena – how dare you!""  
John continued to laugh at Cody who playfully squirted his water bottle at him  
"HEY! Watch where you squirt that thing, Oh John!" Randy wiped his face  
"Er, Randy hey" John looked at Cody to see he had his mouth agape  
"How are you?"  
"Er yeah good, yourself?"  
"Better now," John frowned "Oh. Now that I'm not having water thrown on me," Randy added  
"Oh, where's your gym buddy?"  
"TED?!"  
"Sorry Randy, I was just looking, Hello. Who are you?"  
John and Randy both looked from Ted to Cody with confusion "Cody," he replies shyly  
"You want to spot me on the weight?"  
"yeah sure, John?"  
John scoffed to himself "Cody I'm not your keeper," and waved him off Randy smiled so Cody wasn't a boyfriend.  
"SO John,"  
"yeah," he smiled at the taller man  
"You want to grab something to eat after your workout?"  
"Er yeah sure – I'm sure Cody will be busy," he smiled "Yes, let's go get something to eat,"

* * *

"You know it's hard, people only seem to want me for my money, why can't people care about what's in here," Randy pointed at himself and smirked to himself, those words always worked. Just a few words and by the end of the night he'd be getting his fuck.  
John leaned back in his chair "Because people only see what's on the outside, if you want people to care about the inside you have to show it to them," and he flashed his dimples at Randy.  
Randy frowned ' that wasn't what he was supposed to say' "Hmm, I suppose,"  
John chuckled "I take it you're not one for relationships, more of a different guy a week right?"  
Randy wanted to nod but he didn't "Nah, I've had relationships, but I'm young besides got to get through a few fishes before I find Mr Right,"  
John smiled again he was starting to like this Randy granted he was nice to look at, but he could sense there was something more under there. "Hey Randy, I hope I'm not being to forward here, but here's my number, I'd like to do this again maybe a more formal setting?"  
Randy grinned at , and he wrote his number down and handed it to him, Randy stood up and kissed John's cheek, the smaller man smiled and proceeded to walk away.


	2. First Date

Boooom! Naffin' belongs to moi!

* * *

Date Night

"So," John did a little twirl in his living room although it went unnoticed as Cody was pissing about with his phone, "Maybe I should just wear my birthday suit?"  
"Huh what?"  
"Who are you texting?"  
"Ted,"  
"DIBIASE!"  
"Do we know any other Ted's?"  
"Wit woo Cody!"  
"Shurrup!" Cody put his phone down and looked at John "what's that smell?"  
"Hugo Boss,"  
"Nice, you look very handsome,"  
"I was gonna get my hair done," John a hand through his hair,  
"nah, you look better with a full head of hair,"  
"thanks Codes,"  
"where you going?"  
"Some fancy restaurant," John waved his hand  
"Can you afford it?"  
"Cody,"  
"John,"  
"Yes, I mean my savings account has a dent in it but hey, first impressions right?"  
Cody was apprehensive "If you're sure,"  
"I'm a big boy Cody," John patted Cody's arm  
Cody sighed "OK, hope you have a lovely time,"  
John grabbed his wallet and a jacket "Thanks, see ya, oh and try not to eat the entire contents of my fridge,"

* * *

John was at the bar looking at the priced for drinks "fucking hell," he mumbled under his breath  
"Sir?"  
"Erm, Soda water, plenty of ice, thanks,"  
John took in his surroundings he wanted to cringe this wasn't his sort of place; it was way too snobbish, to prim and proper he felt he stuck out like a sore thumb. He sipped his drink as he noticed Randy enter the restaurant the maître d greeted him pleasantly and ushered him to a table and made his way up to John "Sir, Mr Orton has requested your presence?"  
'Requested his presence? Where was he, Buckingham Palace?'  
John followed the maître d who held his chair out for him and placed his napkin on his lap John scoffed "Do you come her often Randy?"  
"Yeah, pricey but you have to pay for top quality,"  
"Mmm,"  
Randy placed his hand on top of John's "I'm glad I asked you here, I can lay all my cards out – this is the life I live and I'd like you to be a part of this,"  
"Wow Randy this is only our first date,"  
"Sorry," he squeezed John's hand and smiled reassuringly at him  
"You look very, fetching tonight," it was true Randy had on a deep blue dress shirt over some smart trousers, his hair was spiked up and his steel eyes shone in the light  
"As do you,"

* * *

John placed Randy's plate on top of his and tidied the table up "John what are you doing?"  
"err, making it easier for our waiter,"  
Randy laughed "John, it's his job to tidy up after us,"  
"Yeah but," he protested before Randy cut him off  
"Come on John, just leave it,"  
"Yeah ok, guess I am a bit funny about cleaning,"  
"oh, you're not a neat freak are you?"  
"Not that bad, but I like things to look presentable,"  
Randy smiled "I get that, you look more than presentable tonight, good enough to eat,"  
John blushed slightly "Yeah? Right here on the table eh? That's very bold of you,"  
Randy was taken aback "Stop it John, you're turning me on,"  
"Good," and John licked his lips slowly  
Randy was so close to leaning over the table but the waiter prevented him by dropping the bill on the table "Halves?"  
"Yeah, ok." Once they paid the bill they went outside and Randy walked up to a limo "Would you like a lift John?"  
"er , thanks Randy but my car's over there," he pointed in a general direction "It's fine,"  
"Oh, ok,"  
John walked up and grabbed the taller man's hands in his own "I had a lovely night Randy,"  
Randy returned his smile "Me to John," after a moment of silence John leaned up to kiss the taller man. John tilted his head which caused Randy to deepen the kiss and both men made out for a few seconds more before John pulled away with a huge grin on his face "Call me?"  
"You know I will,"


	3. You're a Cleaner!

Randy followed behind his father into a large building they were going to have adjudicator meeting with a family, Randy was not looking forward to it, he could of just stayed in bed all day with his TV that sounded like heaven to him, maybe him and John could have gone to that posh wine bar tonight. John had cancelled him that night, something about him working late it confused Randy, John wanted to work late instead of spend time with him?  
"Randall! Are you listening to me?" his father asked  
"sorry dad," he shrugged  
Bob sighed to himself this boy really needed to get his head out of the clouds, he was planning an early retirement and he wanted Randy to take the reins he rubbed his temples as they entered a boardroom. As everyone got settled Randy went in search of a drink, he found a water fountain and grabbed a cup he looked up and thought he saw John, he blinked again and noticed it was John, he dropped the cup and called his name out. John didn't hear him so Randy went up to him, john went around the corner and Randy watched him pick up a hoover.

Randy frowned to himself and his jaw dropped when he saw John use the hoover around the conjoining office. "Hey Cena!" John switched the device off and looked to see his boss Shawn headed towards him "Can you empty the bins on the second floor, then you can go,"  
"sure thing Shawn," and John went back to hovering the carpet, Randy was in shock. John had lied to him, but only that he was a cleaner! That's what he did for a living? Seriously? Randy face palmed himself, how had he let himself fall for a lowly cleaner – good god what would all his friends think of him dating a 'domestic worker', he would be a laughing stock!

* * *

Next Day...

John was at his desk munching on a sandwich he was a bit unsure as to why Randy hadn't called him in a few days but he figured he had been busy at work, he carried on typing away when his social work boss entered. John stood up abruptly "Mr Helmsley Sir?"  
"Hello John, please sit down,"  
"I have good and bad news,"  
John's face fell "OK sir,"  
"The bad news is you won't be an intern here anymore," John's heart fell, all he'd ever wanted was to be a social worker a proper social worker, not an intern, not a social care assessor and actual social worker and now, well who knew? "The good news is we'll be employing you on a more permanent basis from next month,"  
John wanted to scream but that would so unprofessional so he held his hand out, "Thank you Mr Helmsley Sir," the larger man smiled at him "you can call me Hunter – do you want me to call Shawn and tell him you are no longer working for him?"  
"Erm, well I'll probably need to get a few more shifts until everything is finalised here?" Hunter nodded and proceeded to close the door, John jumped and down like a small child with a big smile on his face – John Cena, Social Worker. He'd done it, the first thing he did was call Randy, and he wanted to celebrate.

* * *

"Hey there," John went to kiss Randy but the taller man turned his head so John kissed his cheek instead. John took a seat "Do you want some coffee?"  
"Erm no, can we make this quick? I have places to be,"  
"Well I wanted to wait until tonight, but I want to tell you now, I guess I've been promoted."  
Randy had his hands in his coat pockets scoffed loudly "What, to head housekeeper?"  
John turned sharply to Randy "What?"  
"you heard me, when were you going to tell me that you were a cleaner," he hissed  
"I, I'm not a cleaner, at least not anymore – I'm a social worker," John held his hands out  
"then why did I see you at the Hazard building cleaning?"  
"Because that was how I make my money; by cleaning, Randy I was an intern at _" John started, but Randy cut him off  
"Yeah and? You couldn't be honest and tell me that?"  
Now John was getting heated up "And what if I did? Would you have still gone out with me?"  
"Of course not, you're a cleaner – you clean other people's mess up for a living! Hold on, that's why you tidied the table up on our first date, and that's why you have a discounted membership at the gym - it all makes sense. You're poor"  
John hardened at that "I am NOT Poor Randy, I just earn the basic minimum wage to get me by. I was an intern ok? I had to earn money to feed and water myself – cleaning was the only thing going,"  
"Whatever, I can't believe it a cleaner – cleaning is for the lowest people on this earth. I mean it's cleaning!" Randy made a puking motion with his face  
"Excuse me?" John placed his hands on the table "The lowest people? There is no shame in being a cleaner, at least I'm not a lazy ass sponger that still lives with his parents!"  
"How dare you talk to me like that!" Randy pounded his fist on the small wire table.  
"Randy I once told you that people can't see what's inside of you and I wish I hadn't of got a glimpse of what was inside of you because you my friend are downright ugly. I always wanted to be a social worker but I had to work extremely hard to get it, you got your law degree handed to you on a plate,"  
"You shut your mouth John," he pointed fiercely at John  
"No, I won't. I had to work for free in a 9-5, 5 day a week job to keep myself going. I need to earn money, my boss husband owns the cleaning company I work for and he was kind enough to give me job ok? I live on my own, I have to scrape and save to be able to look nice, eat in fancy restaurants and pay off my college fees ok, I can't believe you'd be ashamed of me because of that,"  
"John, do you know what people would think of me if I told them you were a cleaner?"  
"Oh My God Randy – why does it matter?"  
"It matters to me, I can't be associated with _"  
"Forget it Randy, I thought you were different," and with that John wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked away leaving Randy sitting there staring at the floor.


	4. Heart to Heart

Randy got home to be greeted by his mom "Hey sweetie, I have pot roast on the go," he reached down to kiss her cheek "Mom, can I ask you something?" he shrugged his coat off his shoulders and sat down on the couch in the foyer are of their penthouse, seeing some sort of distress on his face, Elaine took a seat next to her son and held his hand in hers "you can ask me anything,"  
Randy let out a deep breath, "Am I a bad person?"  
"Of course you aren't,"  
"mom, I want you to be honest with me,"  
"Well Randy, you're not a bad person – unless you've killed someone, that makes you bad,"  
"No mom," Randy replied with a slight chuckle  
"But you have a tendency to want everything done for you, you can be quite arrogant, you seem to be more interested in appearances and you_"  
"I get the picture mom,"  
"Randy, you are my son and I do love you, but what did you do this time?"  
"well, er, I was sort of seeing this man and I guess I misjudged him,"  
"How so?"  
"Well, he told me he was in social work, but when dad and I went to the Hazard building I saw him cleaning the empty offices,"  
"And?"  
"Mom he was cleaning, on his knees trying to hoover the skirting boards!"  
"And?"  
"it's pretty low don't you think?"  
"Randall Keith Orton! What do you think I do when I tell you all to leave the house on a Sunday? I get on my hands and knees and I clean this penthouse until its spotless!"  
"Yeah but that's different,"  
"How so?"  
"I, mom he lied to me. He told me he was in social work and he's a cleaner!"  
"But why should that matter,"  
"er, my reputation,"  
"Randall," Randy winced at her tone "That just proves my earlier fact, if you liked him it wouldn't have mattered,"  
"Mom, try to see it from my point of view,"  
"don't be so ridiculous, what's an occupation anyway?"  
"You know what the guys would be like,"  
"It shouldn't matter what they think, as long as you want him and he wants you that should be all that matters,"  
"well there's more,"  
"Oh?"  
"He is in social work, he was an intern_" Randy was cut off by Elaine laughing  
"Oh, Randy haha Randy, you jumped the gun again,"  
"Mom! And I called him poor, and Oh My God what was I doing?"  
"Oh Randy," she rubbed his back reassuringly "you're grandfather never liked your dad. He wanted me to marry someone with more credibility like a police officer or a fireman when I took him home he gave your father more abuse than I'd ever heard. Your grandmother loved him, but Granddad , phew it took a while to convince him that your father was the one for me. I remember it like it was yesterday, 'you bring a lawyer home? A lying, cheating no good lawyer all their good for is taking your money. But did I care? No I loved your father and if my dad would have had his way I might not have had you, or your brother and sister,"  
Randy sighed "it's been a long day,"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"there needs to be a lot of changes around here, do you want some help with dinner?"  
"That would be lovely son,"

* * *

Randy had a glass of champagne in his hand and was sitting down with a cigar in his hand he was laughing with his group of friends at a charity dinner for Hart Lawyers Firm  
"So where's this new fella of yours Randy?" Jason asked  
"Leave the boy alone, he probably made the story up to get us off his back," Adam squeezed Jason's hand and grinned at Randy  
"Yeah, yeah, he's working," Randy waved them off  
"What does he do?" Adam  
Randy took a deep breath "He's a cleaner,"  
as soon as he said it there was a loud cheerful laughter at the table Randy looked down glumly  
"Oh Randy, what was he cleaning out your theatre room?" Adam  
"I met him at the gym,"  
"Oh he's a cleaner at the gym," Christian  
"No actually, he works as a cleaner while he works as an intern,"  
Again more laughter "oh Randy, he couldn't get a job so he has to work for free!"  
"What's all the laughter about?" Bret Hart the owner came over  
"Oh Bret! Wait until you hear this! Ha!" Adam "Randy's got himself boyfriend,"  
"really?! As in a relationship, I didn't know that was even in your dictionary Randy!"  
"Yeah, yeah," Randy sipped his champagne  
"But Bret, he's an intern and he has to work as a cleaner just to get by," Again the table started laughing where as Bret stared all the young men down "And?"  
"Oh Bret it's funny a cleaner honestly!"  
"Not really Mr Copeland,"  
"What?"  
"Well unlike yourself, this boyfriend of Randy decided not to scrounge off his parents and make his own way into his preferred profession, Randy?" Adam's jaw dropped  
"Social Work,"  
"Ah, so by doing an internship he can gather experience in the field instead of asking his parent's friends to allow them to join the company into a job they don't really know anything about?"  
Randy spat out his drink in shock Bret Hart was defending John! Randy couldn't help but smile he had a phone call to make "excuse me gentleman," he walked outside still puffing his cigar and reached into his pocket. He scrolled down until he saw John's name, but it was pointless, John wouldn't answer his calls so he called Ted instead  
"Orton what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Are you with Cody?"  
"Yeah we're all down The Great White,"  
"we are?"  
"yeah, me, Cody and.. John. It's this new sport pub and it's opening night!"  
"Oh right, where is it?"  
"why you're not thinking of coming down are you?"  
"Why not?" Randy replied, quite affronted  
"erm Randy, no offense but, it's not really you're type of place,"  
"what's the address?"


	5. One More Date, Please

Credit to Hot Fuzz for the bar bit - I stole it ooops!

* * *

Randy got out the taxi and paid the driver an enormous tip, well in his opinion it was and looked up at the pretty shabby bar, it had a big Irish flag outside and the word 'Great White' was light up in neon as he looked outside at the other smokers Randy felt really out of place. As he was at the charity ball earlier he was dressed in a suit but the other punters were in jeans/tracksuits and sports tops, he kept his down as he entered smiling at the bouncer on the door.  
He looked around the place, there was pool table to his right and a jukebox in the corner which was surrounded by a small dance floor and people were dancing and stumbling all over the place but the one thing that Randy noticed was that everybody was having a good time, everybody was laughing, smiling and enjoying themselves.  
His eyes scanned the bar again until he saw Ted and walked over to him, Randy did a double take Ted was dressed in jeans and a polo sweater this wasn't like Ted at all "Wow Ted, So much for being a rich pretty boy,"  
Ted smiled "It's nice to relax sometimes Randy, besides, you look seriously overdressed,"  
"very funny, I was at the charity ball for Bret Hart,"  
"Yeah? Were Adam and Jay there?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Ted!" it was Cody, "Oh Hey Randy, what brings you here?"  
"what a guy can't just come to a bar,"  
"yeah but this is a sports bar,"  
"Come on Cody," Ted wrapped an arm around his shoulders "He is trying,"  
"Yeah," Cody looked down "John's talking to Stephen over there," he pointed and Randy followed the finger to see John dressed in a throwback jersey, a back to front cap with a beer in his hand he was laughing with a muscular ginger haired bloke who he assumed was Stephen.  
"Hey John," Randy half smiled  
John turned still laughing but stopped when he saw Randy standing there "Randy hi, erm would you like a drink?"  
"I'd love one,"  
"this is Ste, he owns the bar,"  
"nice to meet ya fella," he extended his hand and Randy shook it "What you fancy?"  
"What's your wine collection?" judging from the outside of the pub Randy didn't think they would sell wine but it was a pub wasn't it?  
"Well er, we got," Stephen looked into the distance "We got Red or er, White,"  
Randy wanted to cringe "Ok, Brandy please,"  
John paid for the drink "How, er have you been?"  
Randy looked down "I've been kind of lonely,"  
"oh,"  
"John I am really sorry about all those horrible things I said to you, please, I really like you and I just want us to forget it all ok,"  
John sighed "Randy, there's a little bit more to it. You basically said you were ashamed of me, we'd only been on one date you hardly knew me,"  
"I know and I was wrong, it was wrong of me to act like that,"  
"Yeah it was,"  
"John I know I might have disappointed you, but please why don't we start over yeah?"  
"I don't know, I'm still working in cleaning you know, just until HR sort all their shit out,"  
"OK,"  
"That doesn't bother you?"  
"No, I'm moving out you know. I'm viewing a lovely two bedroom apartment on the west side,"  
"The west side? That's very… posh,"  
"It is but that doesn't matter, this" he pointed to him and john "made me realise what I'm doing wrong in my life and that I need to change myself,"  
"I'm glad you've decided to change but you know Randy, you did call me poor,"  
"John, that was before I knew you. Please, let us start again,"  
John rubbed a hand over his face "I don't know,"  
"One more date John please,"  
John sipped his beer before staring right into Randy's eyes, the intensity of his glare shocked Randy slightly "Look around Randy, this is my life, these people are my family. When I like to relax, I like to come to the pub, play some pool, drink beer and veg out. The whole, drinking champagne, wearing suits all the time, 3 course dinners, it's just not my thing. If you can handle that, then yeah we can go on one more date,"  
Randy smiled "Of course I can, the glasses are clean here right?"  
John smirked at him and led him over to Ted and Cody so the men could continue their conversation.


	6. Second Chance for a First Date

John was eagerly waiting for Randy, instead of going out John had suggested that they stay in and he would cook Randy a meal, of course John had coerced Cody into making a cheesecake for their desert but the rest was up to John. So he didn't sound contradictory John decided against the 3 course meal thing and decided to make a platter for their starter, he'd even cooked his own bread for the bruschetta and for the main a simple beef roast. John changed into some jeans and a nice black dress shirt with long sleeves, he debated going the whole hog and putting candles out, but then it might just be too much of a fancy restaurant.  
Randy breathed in deeply as he looked at John's apartment block, there was shabby and then there was shabby he wrinkled his nose in disgust but softened quickly, this didn't matter, all that mattered was him and John. He buzzed John's bell and then let himself inside, as he got into the lift he had to hold his breath as the smell of urine was a bit too strong for him, as he exited he breathed in and smiled John's floor was bright and tidy. He knocked on the door and John let him in "I didn't forget," Randy held up a crate of beer and John laughed "Thank you," he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"John this is lovely, it really is," Randy wiped his fingers on a napkin "Does it sound weird to say that I've never cooked for myself?"  
"Yes," John smiled and took Randy's hand in his own "No worries though, I'm sorry you're a momma's boy deep down," he smirked  
"what can I say, it's nice t be taken care of," John rubbed his thumb over Randy's knuckles  
"As long as you don't get too used to it, how's your new apartment looking?"  
"Eh, so, so. It's weird, I actually have to do things for myself,"  
John laughed "Honestly Randy, you lazy ass,"  
"And?"  
John smiled and kissed Randy's hand "You want some cheesecake?" As john went into the kitchen Randy went onto the balcony as he looked across the city Randy gasped to himself this was a really run down part of the city as he looked over the city he could easily see gangs, drug dealers, prostitutes. Randy was shocked he never knew this part of the city existed how could he have been so oblivious?  
"Randy?"  
"uh yeah, sorry," he took a seat  
"How long have you lived here John?"  
"erm, 3 years. I moved here after college looking for a job, but they was literally no social work opportunities here so I had to take the internship then Hunter's husband Shawn offered me a good amount of hours cleaning so I took it. It was hard all the hours but it was worth it,"  
"Yeah? Wow I never worked until I turned 18, I got acceptance into Harvard because of my last name then I started working as a paralegal under Bret's company and here I am," Randy took one last bite of his cheesecake  
"Oh ok, so you've pretty much always had things your own way?" John said playfully  
"Too right Cena, and if you want to get on my good side, you better let me get my own way,"  
"Is that so Orton?"  
Then Randy forcefully grabbed the back of John's head and pulled him close. He looked deep into his eye "It is indeed," and kissed him hard.

The two men were on John's small bed touching, grinding and moaning against each other softly "John, this bed is hard to manoeuvre on," Randy said against John's neck  
"Mmm," John shrugged Randy's shirt off and caressed the muscle between his shoulder blades "Shush,"  
Randy started to undo the buttons on John shirt whilst John kissed his neck softly "Such a strong chest John," and he kissed a path down John's torso and eagerly licked cross John's abs and in return John locked his legs around Randy's waist "Strong thighs also," Randy licked each of John' nipples and whilst sucking the skin of his neck, teased his trousers off. Leaving John in his boxers he nuzzled his inner thigh and caressed the other, slowly kissing his way back to John' groin. In return John began to buck hips groin against Randy making the taller man moan loudly "John, fuckinnng hell,"  
Randy chased John for another kiss and grabbed John's hard cock and began to stroke them both together, John felt his head loll back and reached to give Randy's arse a quick squeeze, this small movement caused Randy to stroke them both faster and harder, a gleam of sweat formed on Randy's brow as he forcefully stroked both his and John's cocks together "So close Randy, so close," with that he reached up to Randy and kissed him hard making Randy feel his own teeth and this caused both men to come intensely "Fuck, John" Randy closed his eyes as his orgasm shattered him, John wiped them both off and the two men lay against each other "Hey John?"  
"yeah?"  
"This might be a bit presumptuous of me, but I can see us doing that for the long term,"  
"yeah? I might have to get myself a bigger bed then,"


	7. John Get's Arrested

I own naffin' - btw sorry if the Police references are wrong!

* * *

Randy walked into work practically glowing he set his suitcase down and grabbed a coffee  
"Hey Randy," it was Jason  
"Jay, how's going?"  
"Yeah ok, you left pretty early the other night"  
"I needed to see John,"  
"Is that his name?"  
"Yeah," without realising it, Randy had a huge grin on his face  
"Randy, don't listen to what Adam was saying the other night you know how he gets,"  
"Yeah I guess I do," Randy sipped his coffee "Poor me," Jason laughed, then the firm newest lawyer then came through the door, Evan Bourne and he immediately went to Randy and started checking him over "Eesh, I think your boyfriend missed a spot,"  
"Eh what?"  
"Well its going round the office that you're banging a cleaner, but he doesn't do a very good job because you have fluff all around your jacket sleeve," Jason's jaw dropped  
"Excuse me? I am not banging a cleaner!"  
"ooo, Orton's not getting any action eh? That's a first," Evan then snatched the coffee cup out of Randy's hand and took it for himself as he went into his office.

* * *

Randy was with John having coffee "Only two weeks left, then I can call myself a Social Worker!"  
Randy smiled at John "2 weeks, great!" but John could tell something was up,  
"Orton, you want to tell me what's bothering you?"  
"Work colleagues, I swear when dad retires I'm gonna fire the lot of them!"  
"Yeah, and then you'll end up with a huge lawsuit,"  
"Mmm," Randy sipped his mango fruit shake  
"Are you getting picked on because of me?"  
"Picked on? Of course not John," Randy squeezed John's hand "It's a few odd comments here and there I can handle it,"  
"Oh Randy," John leaned back in his chair "maybe I shouldn't have met you until after I got job," John looked morosely at the floor.  
"Don't say that John, if it hadn't of happened I would never of found out what I was really like, and had the desire to change myself,"  
"'Suppose, guess I've had a very positive influence on you,"  
"uh huh, " Randy leaned over to kiss John softly.  
"Oh Randall, is this your lover boy?" Randy groaned it was the one and only Evan Bourne and he was with Jason and Adam probably from a working lunch.  
"Pardon me?" John asked politely  
"Hi my name is Evan, I work with your boyfriend," he held his hand out and John shook it  
"Wow he really is something, big muscles, soft lips and the deepest blue eyes ever,"  
"Evan, do you mind?" Jason "Let's get back to the office,"  
"Not really Reso. Hey John there's some rubbish on the floor there why don't you pick it up?"  
"Excuse me?" John stood up Evan stood back a little knowing that John could probably kick his ass  
"I, er,"  
"I didn't think so," and he sat back down.  
But Evan wasn't going to stop there "Ooo Starbucks eh Randy? You must be paying seeing as Mr intern here probably couldn't afford it," he pointed at John who was looking at Randy angrily.  
"Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?"  
"What?!" Randy instead, chose to stare at the floor  
"Ha! Sorry John is it? Obviously Randy's only with you for your good looks, it can't really be money hey?"  
"Randy?" John looked at Randy who was looked like he was staring a hole into the ground, Jason and Adam stood there in shock how could Randy let Evan talk to John like that?  
Evan placed his sunglasses over his eyes "Hey do you wear a uniform when you clean, don't tell me, you wore a maid's outfit when you were banging each other out last night eh John?"  
John stood up "Listen you little fuck wit," he grabbed Evan's collar "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut,"  
"What, like Orton over here? Sorry but I defend my _" but John cut him off with a punch to the jaw, John tried to hit the smaller man again but unfortunately a few police officers were coming out of Starbucks and saw the commotion.  
"You all saw it, he hit me first," Evan started to whinge "You need to lock an animal like that up!"  
"Evan calm down," Adam shook him by the shoulders  
"Sir can I see some I.D.?" John fished in his pocket for his wallet "John Cena, I'm arresting for grievous bodily harm , you may not have to say anything, but anything you do say will be given in evidence. Understood?"  
"Yes sir," John let the officer handcuff him and lead him to the police car, before he got in John took one last look at Randy who he couldn't see because Adam and Jay were blocking his view. As he sat in the backseat he wondered had just happened 'Why didn't Randy defend him?'


	8. A Change of Heart, Goodbye Randy

Ok, Folks - thanks for all the reviews they made me smile :D - just like that. I'm sorry if the police references are wrong, I originally put Crown Prosection and then I relaised they probably don;t have that in USA because there is no ruling monarch doh! I own naffin'

* * *

"Randy what the hell was that?" Jay asked his colleague bounding into his office with Adam closely behind  
"I, er,"  
"Jay's right, why didn't you stick up for John?" Adam  
"Don't make me say it,"  
"Randy, you admitted John was your boyfriend so why didn't you support him?"  
"I was ashamed,"  
"You can't be serious?" Jay "Randy that's terrible,"  
"Why can't I look past it?"  
"Randy that's was terrible, you should of seen the look of hurt on John's face and not only that but you said he was in social work, with him being arrested it could have repercussions for that - he might not be able to get a job in it with a conviction," Adam  
" I know, I know! Why am I like this?" Adam sat next to Randy " I have always thought I was better than everyone because of who I am, I used to bully people who were poor and now I'm falling for someone who embodies all of the above," without realising it, Randy started to cry.

* * *

Next Day...

John was in a single cell, he'd managed to talk custody sergeant into let him have two phone calls so he called Hunter, he had a right to know he'd been arrested. He seemed greatly disappointed and the truth was he was, John was an exceptional intern social worker and he went above the call of duty to help all of his clients. Hunter would try and see if he could pull some strings and have a disclosure at a later time. Secondly he'd called Cody who had nothing but sympathy for him and told him not to worry Randy wasn't worth it and once John was home they would have a few beers and watch old American Football re-runs.  
John sat there pondering life recently. Randy had said he'd been getting a few comments here and there maybe it would be better if they weren't together at all. In a relationship both people have to be happy well it seemed that Randy wasn't happy when he was with him so maybe it wasn't meant to be? As he was lost in his thoughts he failed to hear the door being opened with a loud creak and Randy stepping inside "John?" he didn't answer so Randy sat by him and laced his fingers with his  
"Huh? Oh Randy," John didn't meet his eye  
"John, please listen to me,"  
"Ok," John still didn't look at Randy  
"I have spoken to the Prosecution System, you won't be getting a conviction. You were provoked, they understood, Evan is sorted also, he won;t be pressing any charges and he has explained himself to the prosecution."  
"Thank you Randy that means a lot you doing this for me."  
"I had a conversation with Cody, well he had a loud angry conversation with me," Randy squeezed John's hand "so, I decided to call Hunter,"  
John let go of Randy's hand "You did what!" and stood up abruptly  
"John, I'm a lawyer, I am trained in the art of litigation," Randy replied with a chuckle " This won't affect your job whatsoever, you don't even have to disclose it on any formal paperwork."  
John had stood up and leaned against the wall, "Randy, thank you."  
"John, I care about you. I, I'm sorry," Randy was still sitting on the hard steel bed so John leaned down in front of him and rested his hands on his knees "It's ok Randy. All this stuff you've done for me, but Randy it doesn't match up to the hurt I've felt since being with you,"  
"John, please," John placed a finger on Randy's lips  
"Randy, it's pretty obvious. You're ashamed and embarrassed by me, You're unhappy because of me. You're a lovely bloke but I can't have your unhappiness on my conscious,"  
"John I'm not unhappy,"  
"Randy, if what you like is rich, pretty things then I'm not the one for you ok?"  
"John I can change, I want to change," Randy was now on his knees staring into John's eyes  
"Randy it takes a lot to change for someone else,"  
"I would happily do it for you John,"  
"Would you really? Randy you were right, I am from a poor family, I grew up without a mother and father because they were always working. Being poor taught me that you have to fight for what you want, it isn't just handed to you on a plate. I have probably had to work twice as hard than you because I didn't have money, I wanted to be a social worker so I fought myself for an internship and seeing you not fight for me yesterday it hurt Randy."  
"I know it did John, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry,"  
"No more. It hurt more than you saying I'm poor, it hurt more than you saying you're ashamed of me. It basically proved to me that you don't want to fight for me so you don't want to be with me, and that made me feel terrible. I shouldn't have to feel like that by a boyfriend,"  
"John," John silenced Randy again,  
"Randy, thank you for getting me out of here, thank you for everything. I'm sorry but being in here made me realise that opposites don't attract," and with that he got up knocked on the door and a police officer let him out and all Randy did was watch, watched in sadness as John's frame disappeared down the corridor.

* * *

OK, I know I put Centon in a lil' bit of turmoil but I promise I shall turn it around of course! So I'll be off on me 'olidays tonight for a few days so be patient for the updates. Again, thanks for all your reviews. **Tweedy Loves Ya :) x**


	9. What is Randy up to?

Phew - Had to get away before the Bank holiday rush, this weekend will be packed with everyone going off for 'the last day of British summertime' and of course the para olympics still in London! Boom :)

* * *

Randy was in bed he'd called in sick for the 5th day running and was moping, he flicked on the news and an interesting article came up about a rise in homelessness "Homelessness," then he switched the TV off and had a shower, and marched into work.  
"Hey dad,"  
"Ah Randall, decided to show your face today?"  
Randy ignored the comment "Who is the best legal worker to go see about buying property which has been abandoned?"  
"Why?"  
"Er, I have this divorcee who wants to buy something so he can make a money as a landlord, his ex-took him to the cleaners you see,"  
"oh," Bob looked through his address book "Thought you might be planning on doing something stupid,"  
"Very funny pops,"  
"Hmm. William Regal, he works over at Bret's joint,"  
"thanks,"  
"anytime, you will be getting some work done today right?"  
"Yeah," and Randy turned to leave "And by the way, I'll be digging into my trust fund allowance,"  
"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Mr Orton, the property has been abandoned when the owner died 12 years ago, he had no Next of Kin so it was left to rot. It has been used as a drug haven/brothel ever since. Are you sure you wish to buy it?"  
"Too right,"  
"Sig where the tabs indicate," William handed him a heavy document "I have here a list of local architects, builders,"  
"erm thanks," Randy said as he carried on signing where the blue tabs specified

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me Wade?" Randy held his hand out  
A tall British man shook his hand "It's ok, here are some plans on what you think, after measuring the building and volume, I can create 25 rooms and bathrooms, 5 kitchens, and I guess a common road?"  
"25 bathrooms?" Randy was aghast  
"well maybe a toilet shower en-suite,"  
"oh," Randy slightly blushed at his stupidity  
"ah, Heath?" a ginger man turned and smiled brightly at Wade "Randy this is Heath Slater,"  
"ok, " Randy extended his hand  
"the best damn builder this side of the Atlantic," and he grinned at Randy  
"Ah right so this what I think the building we have,"

* * *

Meanwhile Cody had finished baking and saw John on the balcony "You ok J?"  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful night,"  
Cody lazily threw his tea towel in the sink "do you miss Randy?"  
"A bit, he was the first bloke I'd been with in a while,"  
"If it's any consolation, Randy is just as cut up about this as you are,"  
"Oh yeah? That what Ted said?"  
"Yeah, we're getting close,"  
"that's nice Codes," and he rested a hand on Cody's shoulders, but the young man was distracted at something behind him, John turned around and squinted his eyes slightly  
"Wow, someone's moving into the Broth block,"  
"JOHN!" Cody giggled like a schoolgirl "It's nice though, someone is finally gonna turn it into a house or something?"  
"Well they could be turning it into a legal house of cock or something?"  
"House of cock? Oh My God John, that is totally ridiculous!"  
"Come on, grub should be ready now," and both men went inside.

* * *

2 weeks later

"It's perfect," Randy looked up with pride at the finished building "You men will all be getting a huge raise for finishing quicker than expected," the men all smiled  
"Son, why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" Bob smiled at his son  
"Because I needed to do something without adding the name 'Bob Orton' to the tag,"  
Bob chuckled at his son "I get that,"  
"Wow, now I have to organise the opening night," he ran a hand over his head  
"No you don't," a voice appeared behind both men  
"Hi Ted and Ted"  
"we invited all your friends,"  
"what? N, I need you to invite the people from shelter, er, the mayor and that's it,"  
"eh?" Ted DiBiase Snr. frowned at his partner's son "But we invited OK! Magazine,"  
"well cancel them, I don't want them ruining this," Randy pointed back at the building  
Ted looked over to Bob who nodded; Ted looked at his own son and shrugged.  
"Ted? Make sure you invite Cody and John also,"  
"Hello?" all the four men turned to see a middle aged woman standing in front of them who was heavily pregnant  
"Get out of here! You have no business being here!" Ted Snr. shouted at the woman who cowered away  
"TED!" Randy glared at the man "Wait, come back!" he chased after her  
The woman flinched at Randy's touch "What happened to you?"  
"I was an au-par - nanny, I, started to have an affair with the eldest son who was only 25, he was home from university. When I became pregnant I tried to tell the family but they refused to believe me." And the woman burst into tears so Randy hugged her "Don't worry, you can stay here in the homeless shelter," and led her inside.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a dickie bow?" John uncomfortably fiddled with the bow tie around his neck as Cody gelled his hair down laughing "Because it's a formal black tie event!" he smiled  
"Ah Fuck it!" John angrily undid the bow and ripped it off his neck, he looked at himself in the mirror, he undid his top button and flattened out his collar slightly before undoing another button "Much better," and he smirked at his reflection a beep distracted him so raced to his oven and carefully lifted the tray out. He admired his handiwork and smelled the cake, "scrummy!"  
"What do you think it'll be like?" Cody asked  
"Er, a lot tidier and nicer smelling," Jody prepared his butter cream and jam "There's people already there,"  
"Yeah Ted said," Cody shut his mouth realising what he'd said  
"Ted? Why would he know?"  
"Er, The Lawyer firm were asked to make a donation,"  
"oh," John tested the cake and decided to wait a bit longer, the buttercream would melt otherwise "A donation? What did they want in return, a few column inches?"  
"Probably," Cody shrugged, phew he'd almost let it out that it was Randy behind the whole thing  
John finished piping his Victoria sponge and placed it in a tubberware box "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

ok, I know this chpater is slightly rushed - but I can't draw out getting Centon back together can I? Tweedy :) x


	10. The Big Night

Randy was milling about in a suit answering people's questions he pulled the collar away from his neck due to the heat and wandered through the crowd "It looks good Randy," Jason and Adam were there hand in hand each with a glass of champers in their hand "Thanks boys,"  
"So tell us Randy, when did you care about the interests of the homeless?" Adam  
"Since I realised that the world doesn't revolve around me and my wants,"  
"ooo pretty deep Randall," Adam joked "This change in you, it's for better you know that right?"  
"And you've only just decided to tell me," Randy threw his head back in mock horror causing both men to laugh and he walked over to his mother "Oh Randy!" she placed a hand on each cheek and smiled brightly at him "I am so proud of you, is your young boyfriend here yet?"  
"Shusssssh Mom!" Randy hushed her and pretended to wave her off, she laughed in amusement  
"Hey Mr. Orton?" Randy felt a pulling on his leg, it was Riley one of the children who had visited the centre earlier in the week "Hey Riley,"  
"Why are all these people here?"  
"They're here to see you," Randy bent down to the young boy's level  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, and this building here. I want people like you to realise that you have a home here and to let them know I have to tell others,"  
"People like me.." the boy ducked his head "more orphans," he replied shyly  
"Yeah," Randy ruffled the boy's hair "Why don't you go play with my sister Becky and her son?" the boy ran off with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

John followed Cody and Ted inside the building there was a big hubbub around the place and John picked a leaflet off a nearby table and briefly looked at it, he read through it 'New Homeless Shelter' as he walked he bumped into someone "Oh, I am so sorry," he didn't realise he'd bumped into Elaine "No worries, you didn't spill anything on my dress,"  
"Oh do you know where I can put this?" he held out the sponge cake in its box "It's like our donation, we thought it'd be nice - instead of money,"  
Elaine looked at the man, from his comment she knew, this was the one Randy had been getting so happy and sad about. The one who had her son's heart, she looked him up and down, very obvious to John who frowned at her "Yeah sure," she took the box off him and patted his arm. She pointed into the main hall, she placed the box down in the kitchen area and went to find Randy, he was having a conversation with the mayor "Randy, I think that young man, John is here,"  
Randy perked up, "What where?"  
Elaine smiled at the brightness her son's eyes held then "In the main hall,"  
"Thanks mom,"

Randy stood behind John and coughed, John turned sharply "oh Randy, hi,"  
"Hey John, what do you think?"  
"I think it's great, I'm sure your donation will be greatly receiving by your adoring fans," John turned away suddenly with a scowl  
"No, John, I didn't make a donation_" but he was cut off by Wade grabbing him "Here's the man of the hour Randy Orton,"

* * *

Randy went outside to get some fresh air and sat down on the pavement, he never heard the door opening "Randy?"  
"Hey dad,"  
"what's wrong Randy?" Bob placed an arm around his son's shoulders  
Randy sighed to himself "It's just, today has been so… Overwhelming,"  
"Yeah? Well you've done a lot for today.." he placed his glass on the floor  
"It's not that dad, it's just John didn't know the real reason why I did it?"  
"why did you do it?" Bob enquired  
"well obviously to help the homeless, but because I wanted to prove to John that I could change,"  
"oh Randy, you have changed. The little spoiled brat I knew when you were growing up has disappeared, I mean, I think you've proved that over the past couple of weeks,"  
"yeah?" Randy chuckled slightly  
"Randy, you need to find John, admit the truth,"  
"Yeah, I do,"  
"And you know for this, I'm firing you,"  
"WHAT?"  
"Calm down, I think maybe you should open up your own firm go it alone, without using your trust fund money" he pointed at his son. "That way you can prove to me that you deserve my company," he pointed back at himself trying to be stern.  
"Come on Dad, isn't what I did today more than enough?"  
Bob smiled and clapped his son on the back "Yeah, but I want you to work harder for my assurance," he smirked at Randy

* * *

Randy entered back into the main hall to look for John, when he saw him he placed a hand on his lower back "Hey Cena,"  
John jumped at Randy's touch "Randy, Hi," he looked at the taller man with a frown "This is nice Randy, everyone is really pleased,"  
"Are you pleased?" Randy whispered into John's ear making he hairs stick up on the back of his neck  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I'm not usually one to jump in like that. I like what you've done here for the community,"  
"Good, because it's all for you."  
John gazed at Randy "What?"  
"I wanted to prove myself to you, I wanted to fight for you,"  
John looked at his feet "I think that's pretty amazing for you to say," he looked up at Randy and then he smiled dimples and all.  
"Fancy a drink later?" Randy asked with hopefulness  
"No,"  
"oh, ok," he looked slightly crestfallen,  
"I want you to come with me to the church hall tomorrow day,"  
"what for?"  
"Because it would be nice to see how much you have changed,"  
"you're testing me?"  
"Yeah, and if you pass," John licked his lips "well I can't promise anything,"  
"You sure about this John?"  
"Randy you just told me you did this for me, I'm sure I can give you yet another chance,"  
"Thanks John, you know I was so lonely without you, and now I've got you, I don't think I want to let you go,"  
"whoa…. You haven't got me yet," John pressed a hand to Randy's chest  
"But I'm halfway there right?"  
John leaned up and kissed the man softly.


	11. It Just Sweetens the Deal

Forgot my disclosure in prev chapter - I own naffin'! For this chapter I hope I don't make any of you mad/sad with the references about older people, just thought it'd be good for the story and getting Mr Orton to fully change :)

* * *

"Here we are,"  
Randy looked up at the sign 'TRINITY DAY CARE SERVICES' "Day care?" he frowned in confusion  
"you see Randy, you helped with the homeless now I want to see how you react with the elderly,"  
"eh?"  
John sighed "In my job, I see elderly people who are told to do this and do that without thought for their own feelings, elderly people who are being financially abused by their own children here at Day Care they have the chance to relax meet with other people interact and not feel socially isolated. Just because they're old doesn't mean they don't have anything left, people ignore them because they feel they are fragile and weak but they aren't." John placed a hand on Randy's arm "I want you to see the forgotten people,"  
Randy was shocked at what happened next, John took his hand and led him inside "Hey Mr Cena!" a young brunette girl eagerly greeted them  
"Eve, you can call me John," he smiled at her  
The girl blushed "Sorry who, who's this?"  
"This is Randy, my boyfriend,"  
Randy felt his heart jump in his throat when John said that and beamed brightly at him.

* * *

Randy entered into the main church hall to be met with a bunch of old people dancing to 'walking on sunshine' and a woman at the front doing some light aerobics and in another room a few tables were set up and people were drinking coffee "Hey John," a young woman shouted out  
"Hey Beth," John led Randy over to the table "Beth, Randy. Randy, Beth," John ushered for Randy to take a seat "Beth works for the local council, she is a dementia advisor and this is her current client Mrs Freeman," a frail old lady was perched on a seat looking down with her arms crossed.  
"Hello Mrs freeman," she looked at Randy's hand and smiled stalely at him  
"Mrs freeman here has vascular dementia," Beth started "her family decided to place her in a residential home as she was found wandering at all hours of the night,"  
Randy was shocked "really, surely that's a bit unfair?"  
"It depends on the situation,"  
"What do you mean? If this lady doesn't want to be in a home, she shouldn't have to be, that's harsh," Randy held his hands out  
"Hello, I'm Mrs Freeman," the old lady smiled at Randy and held out her hand,  
Beth smiled at Randy "It can be, but if she was in her own home and she walked off she could have an accident whereas in a home, the staff can reassure her and send her back to bed. And her capacity isn't as good as it once was, if she didn;t have dementia then yeah, she'd be able to decide where she wants to live,"  
Randy's mouth formed an 'o' shape "I never looked at it like that," and stared off into the distance and smiled  
"My my, who is this young man?," the old lady placed a hand on Randy's forearm and smiled at him, and Randy smiled back before a tapping on his shoulder made him turn sharply he frowned as the older man in front of him smiled "Dad, try not to bother… Randy?"  
"Cody?"  
"Er, what are you doing here?"  
"John bought me,"  
"Ok," Cody was stopped by his dad tapping him again "Sorry dad, would you like to meet Randy?" the older man punched Cody on the arm, but the younger man didn't recoil  
"My dad had his voice box removed a few years ago, throat cancer. The only way he can communicate is by touching people, the cancer affected his nervous system so he can't really use his hand to interpret words either, this is Randy. Randy my Dad Dustin."  
"Wow, that's," Randy started  
"It's ok, if the only way he can at least communicate is by doing that I'm happy, I know he means well"

* * *

At the end of the day Randy was sitting on a table waiting for John to finish saying goodbye to everybody "So how did today make you feel?"  
"I felt selfless,"  
John rested his hand on Randy's "that all I could wish for, seeing you today offering your help to others. It doesn't mean a lot to some people, but to them it means everything and the fact that you were willing to do that for me just makes the deal even sweeter,"  
"John, I, I,"  
"It's ok,"  
"yeah, I don't always have to have expensive things," and with that John leaned over and kissed Randy.

* * *

Both men collapsed into Randy's apartment between a fitful of kissing and groping, John had his back on the floor and leaned up onto his elbows to stare into Randy's eyes "Nice place you got here,"  
"shut up Cena," and he gripped onto John's shoulder and kissed him hungrily lifting him up, Randy managed to semi-drag John's body to the stairs before he raised John's sweater off, as the fabric reached John's head Randy began to kiss John's jawline and lightly bit his earlobe which earned a growl from the man beneath him who bucked his hips rapidly and practically ripped Randy shirt off.  
Seeing Randy semi- naked ignited a fire inside John and he reached forward so Randy was leaning on his knees and lightly tongued his nipple which earned a relived sigh from the taller man who closed his eyes for a second and wrapped a strong hand around John's head coaxing him further to which John peppered wet kisses across his torso area "Enough," he sung out "Bed,"

John kissed his way up Randy's left leg fondling the right one softly and he breathed hotly against Randy's groin it wasn't any use, Randy was already hard and hissed at the contact tenderly. John began to run his tongue over Randy's length paying attention to vein on Randy's cock, when Randy placed a hand behind John's head, he lightly began to suck using his hand to maintain a firm grip on the base. Randy leaned into the plush pillows after all the shit that was caused he was happy, life would be getting better for him and he didn't know who to be thankful for, he reached into his bedside drawer and hastily pulled out a condom. He used his other hand to lift John's head up and placed the condom in his hand, John smirked and un-wrapped it with his teeth and slowly placed it on Randy's cock maintaining a strong touch which made Randy growl in anticipation.  
As soon as it was on Randy grabbed John and placed him flat on his back "Eager aren't we?" Randy teased a finger around John before entering him swiftly to which John replied with a buck of his hips and Randy entered another, he began to move his fingers inside the man and casually nuzzled his cock with his nose "Randyyyy," the way in which John drawled out his name made Randy smirk and he entered John in a quick movement. Both men froze John because he was so full and Randy because John was so tight, John grabbed Randy hand and laced their fingers together "move," in a soft voice and Randy did so, slowly at first, this was the first time he slept with John he wanted to draw it out "So tight Johnnnn," John replied with a mumble and leaned back to close his eyes he grabbed the sheet tightly as Randy fervently moved in and out of him. "So close," Randy wrapped a hand around John own hard cock and stroked him in time with his own strokes "So good Randy,"  
Randy's thrust began to get more erratic so John again bucked his hips "Fuuuuck," and Randy came followed by John coating his stomach with his own come. Out of exhaustion Randy collapsed onto John and breathed heavily against his neck, John raised an arm around his shoulder and whispered in the man's ear "Fancy a shower?"

* * *

Glad I got them chapters out - expect more turmoil from Centon, well maybe a little bit. Tweedy :) x


	12. New Colleague

Sorry about the late update folks - the football season is BACK! Lol, terrible excuse I know, I own nothing, enjoy :)

* * *

Randy was in John's apartment making himself coffee when he noticed a certificate on the wall, it was for the make a wish foundation Randy frowned at the frame "John?" the older man appeared "Yeah?"  
"What's this make a wish foundation, how come I've never heard of it?"  
"Oh, it's an organisation that was created to grant wishes to children with life threatening conditions, you know leukaemia and other cancers, etc"  
"What kind of wishes?" Randy placed his coffee down  
"Well, there was this one boy who always wanted to be a police officer, so they allowed him to fly a police helicopter, he died soon after but that was his wish," John shrugged and made himself a cup of coffee  
"But why did you give them a thousand pounds?"  
"Because I care about charity work and I think it should be valued,"  
"But John, a thousand pounds? That could buy a new suit!"  
"Randy," John tilted his head towards the man "If I want to give my hard – earned money to charity, I will."  
"Ok, I can understand that," Randy wanted to argue more but the tone of John's voice was a warning not to. John sighed a little bit, the relationship had been a little bit like this but at least they were both happy, well at least John thought they were, he could tell Randy's left eye twitched when he was didn't like a situation - John had become accustomed to it. Like when John got a take away and the pair of them vegged out all day Saturday, or when the Great White Pub had a lock in, Randy definitely did not like that but he put up with it just for John and John definitely re paid him when he came home at night.  
"So," he sipped his coffee "What's on the agenda today?"  
"I'll be home early, I'm interviewing for another lawyer so all day I'll be asking people questions to have them kiss my ass, as I can't do that all day so I'll be home for dinner and dessert yeah?"  
"Yeah sure, I'll be working from home today," John had finally had his employment finalised as a social worker and rather than working in the office he decided to be a remote worker  
"No problems, we haven't been the gym in a while you know,"  
"we don't need to, we have been getting a lot of workouts," John smirked "Not your typical workout, but we're burning calories,"  
"I have 20 minutes before I have to be at my office," Randy glanced at his watched and stared at John, who grinned and ran to the bedroom with Randy following behind.

* * *

"Hi Mr Orton," a young, blonde man appeared at the door  
"Hello," Randy shook the man's hand "Please come in," Randy ushered "Can I have your resume'?"  
the man held some paperwork out for randy "My name is Dolph, no Lundegren joked please,"  
Randy chuckled "Please take a seat," he looked through the paperwork "Mmm, Columbia?"  
"Yeah, I switched at the last minute originally penned for Yale."  
"Good school, Columbia. So you have vast experience in … Families, divorces,"  
"Yes Mr Orton. I haven't won any high profile cases like your father but I try my best,"  
Randy ignored the comment "Ok, Litigation?"  
"8 times in total,"  
"Court appearances?"  
"over 20,"  
"ok, well the experience is there but can I ask why have you moved here? From your resume' I can see you've led a good career over in Brooklyn?"  
"It was time for a change, I needed to develop in myself,"  
Randy smiled "I get that, change can be for good,"  
"Mr Orton," Dolph tentatively asked "Is that a Gucci suit?"  
"Damn straight, pops wasn't too happy when he saw the price tag, but money doesn't matter when it comes to nice things does it?"  
"No, you have to pay top price for top quality," Dolph replied with a smile  
"I like you're thinking Mr Ziggler," Randy stood up "I will give your references a call. I will need to have a more formal interview with you in the future?"  
"Oh thank you Mr Orton," Dolph reached out for his hand "Thank you very much,"  
As Randy walked Dolph to the door John came in with a brown paper bag and smiled at the two men  
"Hey randy, you forgot your lunch," he held his hand out for Dolph "John Cena,"  
"Yeah, Dolph this is my partner"  
"Work partner?"  
Both men laughed "No my life partner hopefully," Randy smiled and squeezed John's hand  
Dolph smiled to himself "Nice to meet you Mr Cena, Thank you Mr Orton," and Dolph turned to leave with a smirk on his face.


	13. Dolph's Sneaky Plan

I don't own a lot, but I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and your favourites/follows :D and I am glad you are still enjoying the story as its not really completed yet - still got plenty more drama to come :)

* * *

Six Months later..

Randy and John's relationship was now at a steady pace they both new about each other's pet hates and bedroom habits but it confused John as he felt they had become too settled. Randy was swamped with work and didn't come home until late, John would be home working and when he had to do visit's in the community he would sometimes work Saturdays to make up for the backlog. It was a simple pattern of breakfast, work, lunch, work, dinner, work and then bed and it didn't help that he and Randy were becoming distant - it had been so long since they'd sat down and talked. But John shouldn't think about that it wasn't like he and Randy had said those three words or were living together he didn't have to worry about anything.

Meanwhile..

"Damn computer!" Randy angrily waved the mouse to move the cursor across the screen but nothing.  
"Hey Randy take it easy on the equipment," Dolph came to Randy's desk and leaned across behind him and made sure he placed an arm on either side of him "Here," he clicked a few buttons on the keyboard and clicked a few things "Good Old Task manager," he made sure his voice was low and breathed heavily across Randy's neck, Randy smiled but didn't feel any awkwardness at the contact "Thanks Dolph," he patted the man's arm and carried about with his business. Dolph frowned he had been dropping hints that he was into Randy but to no avail, 'I am perfection' what's wrong with me? Well desperate times call for desperate measures "Hey Randy after work do you fancy going to the new wine bar? I know you said you were having dinner with John but just one drink wouldn't matter would it?"  
Randy looked up "A new wine bar, where?"  
"I believe it is over on Parkside,"  
"Really? Yeah sure, I haven't been to a wine bar in ages,"  
"How come, I thought that was your scene,"  
"Oh yeah, but John doesn't really like that sort of thing," Randy shrugged  
"Eh? But surely you should do what you want, not what your boyfriend does?" Dolph frowned  
Randy chuckled "When you're in a relationship you have to compromise just because he doesn't like wine bars doesn't mean he doesn't like other things I do,"  
"I get that," Dolph replied "When do you have to meet him?"  
"8," Randy replied without looking up from his computer  
"Oh maybe we should go now, so you can get there on time. You look like you need a drink,"  
Randy laughed "Yeah sure, I'll log off." Dolph grabbed his and Randy's coat and passed it to him making sure their fingers brushed.

* * *

"John Felix Anthony Cena don't you walk away from me!"  
In shock John dropped all the shopping bags he was carrying and growled in frustration as some of his items rolled across the floor "Great, thanks a lot Cody, what's the betting my yoghurt has split!" he bent down to grab the discarded food items, checking they were ok.  
"Sorry J but you know, I never see you anymore," Cody helped John with his bags "I miss you,"  
John leant the bags against the door and placed the key in the lock "I know I miss you too,"  
"Can I help you with dinner?"  
"Aren't you meeting Ted?"  
"No, I told him to go to the new wine bar with his friends,"  
"New wine bar? Randy didn't mention anything about it." John put the bags down  
"Yeah he probably didn't want to bring it up because you would flat out say you didn't want to go," Cody held his hands out  
"Yea, I'd rather he'd have mentioned it to me than keeping it a secret," he shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the hanger, "you can start chopping onions if you want,"

* * *

"Randy you have to try this!" Dolph held a glass out for Randy "It's a 1946 burgundy," Dolph had shoved the glass sunder Randy's nose so he sniffed it and let the scent of red grapes and plum enter his nostrils "Um, That's good," and he sipped it savouring the taste  
"Randy!" Randy turned to see Ted walking up to him a glass in his hand and a bright red dickie bow  
"Ted!" Randy returned Ted's hugged and smiled brightly  
"How's your new practice?" Ted sat down on a vacant stool  
"Yeah steady as expected, oh," he turned to Dolph "This is Dolph my new colleague,"  
"New colleague?" Ted smiled at the blonde "Nice to meet you,"  
Randy sipped some more wine "Where's Cody?"  
"He's at his apartment, he wanted to see John."  
"Yeah, I should get going soon," he looked at his watch, "Oh look there's Jay and Adam,"  
"Hey Guys!"  
"Who are these guys?" Dolph placed a hand on Randy's upper arm and gripped it  
"Oh sorry, I keep forgetting you," Randy turned back to the Canadians "This is my newest lawyer Dolph, he specialises in families,"  
"Lovely to meet you," Adam smiled at him whereas Jay was more tentative, he saw the way Dolph had gripped Randy's arm "Same for me," he replied with a small smile  
"Randy before you go," Dolph held a glass out for him "You have to try this Moet from 1965, prefect Fizz,"  
Dolph smiled to himself, this is easy. Randy will be pissed by the time I'm finished with him, he noticed Randy's I-phone on the bar and switched it to silent without anyone noticing 'so easy'

* * *

Sorry guys I don't me arse from me elbow when it comes to wine apart from it's made from grapes and red has to be served at room temperature lol :)


	14. Where is Randy

I own nothing, sadly :(

* * *

John looked at his phone for the 50th time, no texts, and no missed calls - where the hell was Randy? It was past 10 and John decided to turn the Pork chops off warming in the oven and frowned to himself, he went to his house phone and called Randy's office, maybe Randy had forgot to tell him that he was working very, very late, he sat on a kitchen stool and let the phone ring.

Randy stumbled about in the bathroom cubicle he was about to go falling when a pair of big arms stopped him "Randy, Have you called John?"  
"John who?" Randy slurred out  
"Your boyfriend John, you were meeting him tonight?"  
"Pfft, I forgot ok. It's just, I'm fun having here. I don't go want to yet,"  
"Randy," Jay held the man upright "Come on, I drove Adam here, designated driver, I'll give you a lift also,"  
"NO! I want to stay,"  
Jay pushed Randy in front of him and ushered him outside "Hey Ads, we're giving Randy here a lift home," Adam nodded with a drunk grin  
"Oh thats ok, Jason is it?" Dolph stood up proudly "Randy's getting a lift back with me,"  
"eh? You said earlier you lived on the north side of the city?"  
Dolph stopped for a millisecond "No, I said I used to live there. I live one flat under Randy now,"  
"Come on Jay," Adam reached out for his boyfriend but fell on his feet "He's fineeee,"  
"Ok," Jay kissed Adam's nose "See you guys," and he heaved Adam onto his shoulders "I love you Jason Reso!"  
"Yeah, Yeah," Jason waved to Randy and Dolph "See ya,"  
Dolph smiled to himself, he could make Randy have one more drink, he turned to the barman "When do you close?"  
"Last orders in an hour,"  
"Thank you,"

* * *

John knocked on Cody's door, the young man came out and held the door in place and pressed a finger to his lips "Ted will have a killer hangover in the morning,"  
"He's asleep yeah?"  
"Isn't Randy?"  
"I don't know where Randy is," John shrugged  
"What!"  
"He hasn't come home, no answer from his mobile,"  
"Oh J, Ted did say something about seeing Randy at the bar, have you called the police?"  
John scoffed "They can't do anything until after 24 hours,"  
"Oh, I remember the bar Ted said it was called er, The White Rose," John raced back to his apartment go get his jacket and keys

* * *

"Yeah, he's 6 ft. 5, short, short brown hair. Blue eyes er, he probably would have had a suit on, long coat, quite a deep voice," John was describing him to the manager of the White Rose  
"Erm, I am unsure sir,"  
"Damn," John's fist pounded the table  
"Oh!" Cody stepped in "He might have been with another bloke, tall, deep southern accent, dirty blonde hair"  
"Red dickie bow?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh, yes he was here," John breathed a sigh of relief "he was very intoxicated," then his face turned into a frown "He left in the arms of a blonde man,"  
"A blonde man?!" John's jaw dropped  
"John, he could have gone home with Jason and Adam, let's go to their place,"

* * *

Jason pulled a vest over himself sleepily grunting at the rapid knocking coming from his door "Alright!" he walked towards the door to be met with John  
"Is he here? Randy!" John was frantic  
"Whoaaaa, Randy's not here John, he left with Dolph last night,"  
"Dolph who the hell is _" John remembered Randy's colleague and he calmed down, he went home with a friend, that was ok.  
"Yeah Dolph said they lived in the same apartment block so he offered him a lift because he wasn't drinking,"  
"Oh, that's nice, er, sorry for barging in here like this, I'll guess I'll go to Randy's now," John blushed "Sorry again Jason,"  
"No problems," he clapped John on the back and watched him leave..

* * *

"Only me could get so worried, Jay must think I'm a right idiot," John opened the door to Randy's apartment complex  
"Don't worry John," Cody followed him inside "That's probably why he didn't pick up your calls, he was too drunk,"  
John laughed he wondered what Randy would be like completely off his face.

Randy groaned himself awake; he opened one eye and groaned even louder. He had a pounding headache and as he turned to his side he softened at the familiar surroundings he was home then he frowned to himself, he couldn't be home. He had dinner with John last night didn't he? Usual protocol meant he stayed with John as he opened his other eye he became familiar with the heat of another body next to him. As much as it hurt he turned his head to be met with a curly thatch of blonde hair blonde? Blonde? He pushed the hair back softly to notice that Dolph Ziggler was in his bed. DOLPH ZIGGLER! Randy wanted to scream but his throat was immensely dry, he sluggishly lifted the covers to notice that he was bollock naked "OH MY GOD!" he cried out and immediately rubbed his scalp in pain. Throughout this he failed to hear a key clicking in the lock  
"When did Randy give you a key?"  
"After we spent the night together when he opened his new practice," John smiled relishing the memory and walked inside, he rooted around in Randy cupboards for some aspirin and a glass of water.

Randy shook Dolph awake "Dolph?" Dolph struggled to wake so Randy slapped him hard "What the FUCK happened last night?" Randy was too concerned with getting an answer from Dolph he didn't see the door to the bedroom open; but Dolph did, so he reached up and forcefully placed a hand behind Randy's head and placed his lips against Randy's hard and held him firm so he couldn't move.  
"Yeah, tell me about it," John and Cody entered the room and all they saw was Randy kissing Dolph Ziggler. The next thing Randy heard was the breaking of the glass from when John dropped it onto the carpet


	15. Cody Get's Injured

I own ziltch - fort I'd shake it up a bit lol.. Lot's of F word's in this chapter folks :)

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK!" John raced over to Dolph, veins popping in his neck and grabbed him by the shoulders "WHAT WERE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"I, I, John, I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to go on his long but it did and I think." Dolph didn't finish his sentence as John punched him in the nose as Dolph lost his balance John speared him and began placing right hands over his head "John! JOHN!" Randy pulled John off Dolph.  
"You take your hands off me, is this where you've been? Fucking him instead of being with me?"  
"NO John I swear, he is lying. I have never been anything other than faithful to you,"  
"Yeah? Why the FUCK were you all over him this morning?"  
"I wasn't John,"  
"Randy I FUCKING saw you!"  
"John he is a liar,"  
"Randy, I was worried about you, I Can't believe this has happened again," then a tear fell from John's eye "Oh My God, I just," then another tear fell  
instinctively Randy wrapped John in a hug but the older man struggled out of his grip "Don't you even touch me!" as more tears fell "I can't be here right now,"  
"Good, now you know the truth about us, be gone!""  
"US?" John and Randy chorused together, "THERE IS NO US!"  
"that's not what you said last night," Dolph still tried to look innocent and it really irked inside of John so he launched for Dolph angrily as the two men grappled on the floor Randy raced between the two men who were having a fist fight unfortunately all three moved at the same time and an elbow smacked Cody (who they all forgot was there) in the face and is head landed onto the smashed glass from earlier "CODY!" John raced towards his best friend and crouched down "CODY!" he rested his head in his lap which was now soaked with blood "SOMEONE CALL 911!"

* * *

Ted ran through the hospital "Cody? John?"  
John was sitting with his head in his hands when he heard Ted's southern drawl "TED!" he walked to the corridor and noticed the man had passed him "TED!" the man turned and raced towards him "where is he? How is he? What happened?" Ted tried to get out in between breaths  
"Ted!" John gripped his upper arms "He is in critical care, there was a fight and he was knocked unconscious. But he landed on some shards of glass and the doctor said a few pieces were lodged in his cranium still," John looked to the floor "I am sorry Ted,"  
"john, don't you worry about it, I know Cody means a lot to you,"  
"I, it's just everything today got out of control,"  
"what do you mean?"  
"Dolph and Randy, I er, we walked in on them in bed together," John looked to the floor "But we can't worry about that now, all that matters is Cody getting better ok?"  
"Yeah uh sure, which room?" John pointed to his left "John, why don't you go back to Cody's apartment maybe get some stuff of his, maybe catch a power nap?" he suggested looking at John's bloodshot eyes and worn out demeanour  
"thanks Ted," John hugged him and exited the hospital.

* * *

John walked back to his apartment trudging his feet and splashed in certain puddles from the rain he just wanted to cry really, his father always told him that crying was for the weak, but was what john felt like now, weak and pathetic. As he reached the end of the block he saw Randy sitting on the steps, cold, shivering and wet. John briefly closed his eyes, all he could see was Randy and Dolph in bed together but John wasn't so heartless as to leave a man in that state. He walked up to him and bent down and rested his hands on Randy's knees "Come on Orton, let's get you inside,"  
As soon as they were inside Randy launched at John "John I am so sorry," he tried to hug him but John kept a distance between them "Randy, please not now, there are other things more important than us right now,"  
Randy looked crestfallen "I, yeah sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck "Is Cody ok?"  
John sighed "He's in the best place, If I hadn't of lost my temper it wouldn't have happened,"  
"John, this is no way you are to blame," Randy tried to cup John's face with his hands but John looked at him like he could see right through him, he coughed "Randy, I think you should have a shower, you're probably going to get a cold from sitting out there. I'm sure you have clothes in my closet somewhere,"

* * *

When Randy got out of the shower he noticed he had a few missed calls from Ted so he called him back "Hi Ted,"  
"Orton," Ted's tone was sharp  
"You called me?"  
"Yeah I did," he heard Ted speaking in the background 'sorry I'll take the call outside' "Randy hold on," after a few minutes Ted was speaking again "Jesus Randy, you fucked up big time didn't you?"  
"What! How do you_?" Ted cut him off  
"John told me, Dolph Ziggler, seriously?"  
"Ted, I don't know what happened last night. I can't even remember going into the wine bar next thing I know I wake up next to Ziggler,"  
"Whatever man, I knew you had a penchant for fucking things up. I just didn't think you probably fuck the one thing up that's means something to you," and with that Ted disconnected the call.  
Randy threw his phone across the room "Hey Randy, Hot drink?"  
"Tea please!" Randy pulled a shirt over his head, even though it was his shirt he could easily smell John's Hugo Boss aftershave on it and this time a tear fell from Randy's eye.  
He walked into the kitchen to see John sitting on a stool in his kitchen sipping hot chocolate from his favourite mug "Here's your tea," he pointed to another cup  
"Thanks," Randy sat on the stool and looked at John before taking a deep breath "John, I'm sorry," he placed his hand on John's,  
"We'll talk about us later, all I care about now is Cody," although the tone in his voice was sharp John didn't snatch his hand and Randy was contented to stay like that forever. He wanted to savour every moment left with John in case things didn't work out for the best.


	16. We Gotta Fight For This Love

Phew these updates are coming good int they? Guess it's this Bank Holiday! Oh and I don;t know if we're allowed to reference OK! Magazine cause I've used it once already but no copyright intended. Next Chapters contain Mpreg. I own nothing! :)

* * *

Cody was being walked to his apartment with Ted, John and Randy they were all carrying a mixture of his things and when they reached apartment they all offered him a drink and help getting to bed. He still had a bandage on his head and but he was ok all in all as Ted went to wrap him up in bed Cody shouted "LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I AM A GROWN MAN AND I DON'T NEED MOLLYCODDLING!" to which all the men laughed and left the man in peace, Ted to the living room and John, Randy to next door.

"Would you like a drink?" John asked Randy  
"No thanks," Randy looked into the kitchenette area "Please, just come and sit here with me,"  
John didn't want to, he didn't think he was completely ready to have this talk with Randy just yet  
"Earth to John? Please, this conversation is long overdue,"  
John went and sat on the adjoining sofa not wanting to be so close to Randy and relaxed into the sofa "John, I need to be honest. All I really remember is leaving work with Dolph,"  
"Randy, I don't really want to know or the sordid details of your mistake," John pinched the bridge of his nose "I'm still angry about it,"  
"but there's no need to be John!"  
"Yes there is, my god Randy you weren't to be meeting me for dinner, me your boyfriend! But you went off and screwed Dolph Ziggler instead!"  
"John, I, "  
"Randy can you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't sleep with Dolph?"  
"I can't, Jesus John I didn't know what happened!" Randy held his head in his hands and sniffled loudly  
"Randy, I don't know what's happening, first it was the cleaning, then you wouldn't stick up for me and now I see you're in bed with another man if you don't want to be with me you could of just told me,"  
"John! Don't ever say that, I want to be with you more than anything, these past 9 months has been the greatest of my life. John I changed for you, I fought for you, this is a blip I swear, John I only want to be with you,"  
"Beautiful speech Randy, what movie is it from?" John questioned scornfully  
"John please! I love you,"  
And that right there made all the difference "What?"  
"John I know it's been tough, for me as well but I mean it, you made me feel good about myself. You helped me become a better person and I just, I love you goddamn it!" Randy threw his hands in the air and pounded his fists on the sofa  
"Wow," John managed to breathe out…

* * *

Randy was signing some paperwork, in the past three days he'd sold his premises and explicitly fired Dolph he was now moved into a new building and he was filling out a job advertisement for another lawyer for his workload, he figured he should ask for a female, but that was totally against the equal opportunities act. He was disrupted by Adam and Jay bursting through his door shouting "RANDY!"  
ORTON WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?" Adam came through first waving a magazine around  
"JOHN IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jay screeched at the top of his voice  
"what for?" Randy replied as calmly as he could and Adam placed the magazine on the table  
"THIS!" he pointed intermittently at copy of OK! Magazine which Randy picked up and his eyes widened at the headline

_SOCIALITE RANDY ORTON GOT ME PREGNANT THEN FIRED ME AS HE DIDN'T WANT HIS BOYFRIEND FINDING OUT_

Randy flicked through the pages until he got to the article and there was Dolph looking upset as he held a hand over his stomach "WHAT THE FUCK!" Randy eyes scanned the page "BASTARD!"  
"He might be a bastard Randy, but he's carrying your child," Adam shrugged  
"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck, wanker, bollocks!" Randy shoved a load of books off his table  
"Randy, you need to go home, tell John immediately before he read one of these," Adam "Randy, if John doesn't want to know, our door is open ok?" but Randy didn't reply as he was already out the door.

John was sitting at his breakfast bar in his kitchen, the magazine which the nosy neighbour Mae Young had posted through under his door was in front of him, he wouldn't lie, he'd read it. And it was like a knife in his heart, he'd cried and he'd drank tea then he cried some more but crying wouldn't help him, not now, not ever.  
Randy sighed before he finally unlocked the door, he'd expected that if John knew then a suitcase would be outside the door with his clothes in but seeing as there wasn't he'd figured that then he would have to tell John the truth, he gulped before entering a dumping his briefcase on the floor. As he saw John sitting there he walked over slowly to him, and looked on the side, it was a copy of the magazine with a note attached from Mae saying 'you shouldn't have took him back J'

"John?" Randy touched John's shoulder before taking a seat next to him "I know, I know it looks bad,"  
"It looks terrible Randy!" John whinged "First he tried to split us up and now he's dragging your name through the mud!"  
"John, I, I,"  
"It's over," John stated harshly  
"What wait?" Randy was shocked, surely John wasn;t thinking straight  
"I won't stand for it," John took Randy's hands in his own and kissed them tenderly "This Bastard has fucked with the wrong couple. I love you, Randall Keith Orton and you love me, our relationship has been through many trials and tribulations and we've only been together for about 10 months. But we got through it ok? You fought for me Randy and now it's my turn to fight for you, I will be beside your side through all of it ok, you made a mistake, but you'll get a beautiful son or daughter from it and that's what matters, Dammit!" John looked deep into Randy's steely eyes "I won't allow anyone else to fuck with us, we're a couple in a committed relationship and nothing, I swear nothing else will take you away from me, not again, we will fight this and we will make it through ok?"  
Randy gripped on tight to John's hand and pulled the older man towards him pushing his face into John's neck; he mumbled something against his neck and held onto him tight. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, I love you John Cena," and Randy pulled John to him again.

* * *

Loud and Proud - Good Ole John Cena style.. Expect a few more memorable names to crop up also! Me loves ya :) x


	17. Will You Marry Me?

Lyrics belong to Cheryl Cole and whoever wrote them I can't think atm lol! I own nothing

* * *

_Anything that's worth having, Is sure enough worth fighting for, Quitting's out of the question, When it gets tough gotta fight some more_

_We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love_

_We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love_

_We gotta fight fight fight fight fight for this love_

"Hey Randy!"  
"Mr Orton. Can we have a few words?" Randy was jogging to his car with his briefcase trying to avoid the press "Yeah run away, just like you're running away from your responsibilities!"  
that made Randy stop "Running away?" he held a hand up to avoid the flashes from the camera's "I am not running away, I intend to win this case against Dolph Ziggler,"  
"Randy how do you answer claims against Dolph?" one photographer asked snapping more photo's  
"I. I can't,"  
"So how do you expect to win?" a reporter asked with a 'press pass' badge across her neck  
"With a damn good defence,"  
"Is it true that Bret Hart will only represent you because your father and him are good friends?" a male journalist asked  
"Is Bret doing it Pro Bono?" another woman asked scribbling on her notepad  
"What? No, Bret will get his own fee and I believe that will be donated to his charity,"  
"What? The fee from daddy's trust fund?" Randy was beginning to get angry with these questions  
"Listen guys, if you are just asking questions to get a rise out of me and slap an abuse language charge on me, you are very wrong so GET LOST!" and with that he jumped into his car he reached into his pocket and felt for the velvet box there and glanced at the ring.

* * *

John was sitting on a chair next to Cody's bed watching one of the X-Men films "So?"  
"So what?" John replied without taking his eyes off the screen  
"John," Cody sat up straighter "I am your best friend, you can talk to me,"  
"There's nothing to talk about,"  
"John, tell me how do you really feel about Dolph being pregnant,"  
"I, er," John rubbed the back of his neck "I'm disappointed but you know,"  
"I don't know,"  
"Randy was pissed, he couldn't have been in control of his actions!"  
"Bullshit! He cheated on you John!"  
John stood up hastily "So What? I love him and he loves me,"  
"If he loved you he wouldn't of _" John cut him off, beginning to get heated up  
"He cares about me!"  
"Don't kid yourself J!"  
"I am not, I know Randy made a big, well a huge mistake, but I want to make things right!"  
"But you don't have to, he fucked someone else behind your back,"  
"Fuck you Cody, Randy makes me happy, don't you want me to be happy?"  
"I want you to be happy, but in a secure, trusting relationship,"  
"Oh for god's sake Cody, call yourself a friend? Well forget it! I'm going!"  
"No John don't!" Cody tried to get off the bed but his head was still really painful "John!" but his shout's fell on deaf ears as John walked away

John heard his door slam loudly and Randy swearing to himself so he left his laptop and went into the living room "Randy?" the tall man didn't answer instead he was slumped on the couch angrily wiping a tear from his eye so John walked towards him "Hey Randy, don't get upset please?"  
Randy looked up at John and pressed a hand to his cheek "John, would you, would you hold me?"  
John smiled and held Randy close to him and stroked his arm encouragingly "The press, they, they,"  
"randy shush, don't let them get to you ok?" John sighed "I love you, that's all that matters,"  
"I love you to John,"  
"Let's go out for dinner,"  
"I don't want to face the paparazzi! AGAIN"  
"Randy, please?"  
"OK,"

* * *

The men had both finished their dinner and were now waiting for desert, John had his hand on Randy's and was gazing into his eyes  
"this shit will sort itself out soon ok baby?"  
"I hope so," Randy squeezed John's hand, all he could think about was what was about to happen next he looked over John's shoulder to see the waiter with two glasses of champagne "John, this means so much, you get that don't you?"  
"of course, don't doubt me Randy, I know what my heart wants," and he kissed the man's nose, just as he did the waiter bought the champagne and some cheescake "Ooo celebrating our love our we? I'm glad," John grinned and lifted the glass up for a toast and drank the liquid, when a solid object hit his mouth he spat the alcohol out quickly "what the fuck?" and a ring fell on the table, he looked at Randy in confusion who was grinning at him, John looked around the restaurant at the other guests smiling and staring at him and then looked down at the ring, it was a thick palladium band in a court shape with a small diamond in the centre. His jaw dropped at the sight of it, the diamond glistening in the light "John Felix Anthony Cena, will you marry me?" Randy asked with a smile ten miles wide.

"I, er,"

* * *

Yeah cheesy, typical movie style proposal but hey gotta have something good happen eh?


	18. In Court

Thanks to Miss Toughie for makign me realise I can't have Cody and John at loggerheads, so just had to bust out this chapter! BTW I shall apologise now if any of the court references are wrong or factually incorrect. :)

* * *

John gave Randy a quick kiss on the nose "Ok baby?" Randy smiled at John and grabbed his hand, he kissed his ring "I don't know what I would have done if you'd have said no, it means the world to me,"  
John smiled "I'll always be right next to you Randy ok?"  
"Randy," Bret interrupted the short intimate moment between the two lovers to beckon Randy to the courtroom, John straightened Randy's tie and kissed his cheek and walked off to take his seat.  
John sighed as he sat down, Jay, Adam and Ted were all giving character witness statements against Dolph so they were in a separate room John felt like he was all alone up in the dock, he stared off into space without realising another body sitting next to him "J?"  
"Huh?" John turned "Oh Hi Cody, you here supporting Ted?"  
Cody smiled softly "No, I'm here to support you and Randy," he grabbed John's arm and squeezed it "I support your engagement and it was wrong of me to question you,"  
John grinned "It's so good to have my best friend back,"  
"Yeah, and ogling Wolverine topless just wasn't the same," both men smirked before a loud voice spoke up "Please be upstanding for the honourable Judge Roderick Piper," John looked down to Randy to see him standing next to Bret and Dolph with his lawyer Zack Ryder on the other side John wanted nothing more than to drop a bag of flour on his head for all the trouble he was causing.

* * *

"So Mr Orton, explain to me why you employed my client, Mr Ziggler?" Ryder  
Randy coughed before speaking "well, after looking at his résumé and speaking to both of his references I felt he was the best candidate for the job,"  
"The best looking candidate?"  
"No," Randy sat up straighter "Mr Ziggler had all the qualities I wanted for a lawyer to work at my new practice,"  
"So why fire him?"  
"Because he had taken advantage of me in my.." Randy tried to think of a good word "disorientated state of mind. I do not allow that,"  
"He used you? But surely you consumed all the alcohol not him, he was completely sober was he not?"  
"I, well yes," Randy's voice cracked  
"No further questioning your honour," Zack smirked at Bret, who proceeded to where Randy was sitting "Ok Randy, so Mr Ziggler got **you** drunk, correct?"  
"Correct," Randy answered  
"Whereas he was completely sober,"  
"well uh Mr Hart, I can't really remember,"  
"I appreciate that Mr Orton, but," Bret turned to the judge "When you are sober it could be argued you are in sound mind so Mr Ziggler could well have used Mr Orton in his confused mind,"  
"OBJECTION! Sound Mind? Your honour this case isn't about mental health issues!"  
"ok, sorry," and Bret carried on questioning Randy.

"Right court is adjourned for today!" Judge Piper banged his gavel got up to leave; leaving a shocked Randy sitting down. He'd never known what it was like to be a client and it was a shock to the system "Randy stay positive, Worst comes to the worst you'll be a couple of thousand dollars down right?"  
Randy was about to reply when Bret's phone went off "Bret Hart?"  
"Hey Bret it's Jerry,"  
"What you got for me Jerry?"  
"I think you should meet me at the registry office,"  
"Give me an hour," he clicked the phone off "Randy, promise me you'll stay out of trouble?"  
"Yeah, Me and John will probably just chill," he shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Bret walked into the aging building whistling to himself "Hart?"  
"Lawler," Bret smiled and held his hand out for the man "How are you?"  
"Peachy, come with me?" Lawler beckoned with his finger to a basement area  
"What, you not going to take me down here and murder me are you?"  
"very funny, here," he held out a case file "the reason you couldn't find any more information on Mr Ziggler, was because that isn't his real name,"  
Bret looked up from the file with his jaw almost at his feet "What,"  
"you see looking for Dolph Ziggler will get you nowhere, but Nicholas Nemeth will bring up a whole new world," Jerry smiled  
Bret looked at the file "whatttt? Wow this is oh my god, so I can have him for fraud?"  
"Not exactly, he legally changed it 6 years ago," Bret sighed and Jerry beckoned him to a computer "I ran the name into the Columbia University past students department and nothing came up, that was until I saw Ziggler's picture with the universities' amatuer wrestling team," Jerry laughed "Ridiculous I know but, if you want to porve innocence gotta look at the finer details," he pressed a few buttons on the computer "Here,"  
"Eurgh, should of stayed as a brunette," Bret's nose scrunched up  
"Well, it Dolph Ziggler was a 'wrestling persona' he used. He unfortunately got kicked off because he got too abusive with his moves, he didn't get kicked out of the university though because of his good grades,"  
"Hmm ok," Bret looked through the file again  
"Exactly, but Nicholas Nemeth lost a huge divorce case. American billionaire, East Asian teenager, he lost his business, his **husband **left him and he was homeless. And the lawyer who beat him was_" Bret cut him off by looking up from the file in front of him "Randy Orton," he chorused and a newspaper article fell from the file.

'SMALL TIME LAWYER NEMETH LOSES HIGH PROFILE CASE AGAINST THE ORTON DYNASTY'

* * *

Hmm.. So now I gotta come up with somebody to be Dolph ex-husband, who's it gonna be guys? What do ya reckon? :)x


	19. Order In The Courtroom!

Guys, I am soooooooo sorry I am cloggin up your inbox but bloody fanfic deleting ma stories.. It means I lost all your reviews :'( I honestly wanted to cry my heart out! Anyway.. more court drama, enjoy..

* * *

Bret got out of his Bentley to be met with a tattoo shop he decided to leave his briefcase in the car Bret wasn't that sneaky of a lawyer to demand this man he speak to him so if he refused to speak to him he'd let him go he didn't need his statement, but it would help.  
He entered to be met with a middle aged woman with red hair, she had a huge tattoo on her left arm "Hi, please may I speak with Phillip Brooks?"  
The woman looked at him sneakily "Why?"  
"That's my business,"  
"OK, jeez don't get all snarky on me, I'll get him," she exited a door and came back with a tall man who was heavily tattooed and had jet black hair "Hey man, whaddya want?"  
"My name is Bret Hart, I am a lawyer,"  
"get lost," Phil Brooks turned and walked away  
"Wait!" Bret pleaded  
"Lita, get rid of him," Phil motioned towards his assistant  
"I need to know everything about Nic Nemeth!" Bret shouted out  
"why?" Phil still hadn't turned around  
"Can we go somewhere and talk in private?"

* * *

"Hey John," Randy was sitting on John's balcony enjoying the view, sipping some wine  
"Hmm?"  
"Thanks,"  
"for what?" John squeezed Randy's hand  
"for being there, I need your support so much. I'm just grateful you took another chance on me, it means the world,"  
"hey Randy what did I tell you? It's what's inside that counts and well I had to dig deep - but I found somethign that I liked"

* * *

"Thank you your honour, I'd like to call Dolph Ziggler to the stand," Bret asked politely  
Dolph cockily walked up smirked at Bret, then Randy and grinned up at John who scowled at the man he took the oath, he made a big point of rubbing his belly for the jury and sat down "Mr Ziggler, where did you work before you worked for Randy Orton?"  
"I worked over in Brooklyn, small firm,"  
"Your own practise?"  
"No," Dolph outright lied  
"Ok, and you studied at Columbia right?"  
"Objection your honour – this is not related to the case,"  
"Objection sustained," Roddy Piper wiped his brow "please move on Mr Hart," he motioned with his hand  
"Yes your honour. Mr Nemeth?"  
Dolph's eyes widened at his real name being used "Y-Yes?"  
"Ah, I see I have your attention," Bret smiled "You had your own practise I believe?"  
"I, er, yes,"  
"And you actually went against Mr Orton in court?"  
There was a loud gasp from the courtroom "ORDER!" Piper banged his gavel, Randy squinted his eyes to look at Dolph properly and his jaw dropped, if you took away the dyed hair, nose job you had Nic Nemeth. Randy remembered him, he'd tried to get him into bed after the case, he'd practically made moves on him during the trial.  
"And I believe you lost against Mr Orton?"  
Dolph looked down "I did," he replied quietly  
"No further questioning your honour," John looked towards Cody and smiled, maybe there was hope after all!

* * *

"You Honour, I'd like to call another witness to the stand… Mr Phil Brooks," Bret announced his newest witness  
"No! Oh My God NO!" Dolph stood up and cried out in shock  
"Mr Ryder, if you can't control your client, I will have him escorted from the premises!"  
Phil smiled and took the oath, he straightened his tie and coughed before he was asked his first question "Mr Brooks, you were married to the victim were you not?"  
"yeah," Phil replied in his Chicago drawl "5 years,"  
"OK, did you have a good marriage?"  
"Very, until Nic lost the court case,"  
"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH PHILLIP!" Dolph again raged 'he knew then he would lose this case'  
"ORDER! MR RYDER!" Roddy again banged his gavel  
"Apologies your honour!" Ryder grabbed Dolph by the collar and pulled him down sharply glaring at him forcefully.  
"Please go on Mr Brooks," Bret ushered Phil with his hand  
"Yeah, anyway. I remember he would always go on about Randy this, Randy that all throughout the case then I believe when he lost he had to claim bankruptcy,"  
"Hmm ok, and this affected your relationship?"  
"Of course not, I loved the guy. For richer or poorer. But I guess I went into his office one day and I er," Phil pinched the bridge of his nose "Saw his diary and in it were pictures of Randy Orton,"  
"ok, were they pictures from the court case?"  
"No, they were pictures of him from magazines, you know, Randy at Parties, Randy at the beach. I gave that man my whole heart and he was lusting after another man,"  
"But looking at pictures doesn't constitute to cheating or betrayal does it?"  
"No, but then I saw it. He had videos of Mr Orton, he was stalking him like an obsession and no disrespect, but there were videos of him in court, videos of him in nightclubs,"  
"Wow, and how did he explain them?"  
"He said he was going to use them as evidence to prove that Mr Orton was unfit to practise," the court room descended into laughter, even Mr Piper smirked to himself.  
Randy was seething, but no more so than John who scowled so hard his face looked like a pit bull - this blonde freak was obsessed with his future husband? And he tried to get Randy the sack? John clenched his fist fiercely.  
"I'm sorry Mr Brooks, I'm sure that was difficult to say. So Dolph, sorry Nic lied to you?"  
"Yes,"  
"So fabricating stories isn't against his nature?"  
"No, it isn't in fact. Mr Nemeth isn't pregnant with Randy's baby. He's pregnant with mine,"  
Even a bomb drop couldn't be heard through the courtroom throughout all the gasps, laughs and Oh My Gods.

* * *

Again, total apologies, I hope this chapter makes up for it, thanks for following :) x


	20. I Love You

Just a filler for this one folks - it's time John and Randy consumated their relationship ;)

* * *

"Wow, I mean how long ago did they sleep together?" John asked Bret  
"Phil said Dolph was 5 months pregnant," Bret replied sipping a martini  
"Oh My God, that bastard," Randy face furrowed in anger  
"Easy Randy," John squeezed his thigh "You won, he will never bother us again,"  
"Yeah, you're right huh," Randy leaned in to kiss John softly, John looked at his watch "Guess we should go home then,"  
"Yeah," Randy stood up "Wait, your home or mine?"  
John smiled "Well considering you've been living with me for the past week I gather that you have no food/drink in your apartment, so you can come to mine," John winked "I'll take care of you,"  
Randy grinned at his fiancé "Bret, can't thank you enough," he went to shake the older man's hand "I appreciate everything you've done for me,"  
"Anything for you Randy, go enjoy yourself," he waved them off and the two lovers exited the bar to hail a taxi when out of nowhere bunch of paparazzi appeared "Hey Randy!" the taller man inwardly groaned "Yes guys, how can I help you?"  
"You're a free man huh?" a random journalist shouted out  
"Free? I was never imprisoned," Randy smirked at the journalist  
"How did it feel being 'on the other side'"  
"It was draining," Randy looked to the floor "To hear things being said about you that you know aren't true and to hear someone bold faced lying about you. It was very different to what I'm used to but I'd glad the right outcome was achieved in the end,"  
"What are you going to do now?"  
"I am going to go home with my fiancé here and chill the fuck out," Randy replied to mild laughter he looked over to John and kissed his nose, the smaller man smiled and led Randy into a nearby taxi.

* * *

The two men collapsed on the bed in a heat of frenzied kissing and caressing slowly Randy wet to his knees and lightly peppered John's neck with kisses. As teased the buttons from John's dress shirt he placed kisses all along his torso following the shirt when finally a long kiss on the smaller man's lips. John gripped his legs around Randy's waist and Randy undid his own buttons, slowly teasing the shirt off his shoulder's, with their dress trousers still on John bucked his hips slighty and Randy sighed to himself after a moment he stripped John.  
Lightly kissing John's thighs and nuzzling his nose across the skin, Randy leant back on his knees and admired his fiance's body, the strong biceps and the protruding abdmonial muscle made Randy's own cock harden in seconds, he quickly stripped his other clothes off and went straight for John's cock and took it full into his mouth, what followed was a lot of incoherent words from John's mouth. This caused Randy to laugh to which the vibrations made John jerked his hips up and Randy used a steady hand and a speedy mouth to drive John crazy. "Randyyy, come onnnn," the way on which John elongated the words made Randy want him more "I need you, uh, so bad,"  
Randy sucked two of his own fingers and slowly placed them into John. His fiance's breath hitched a John uttered out a swear word or two and it made Randy ache all the more, Randy decided to pump faster into John aching to reach that senstitive spot, as the let John go with a pop he looked up at his fiance's face and saw it scrunched up in ecstasy, even John's hands gripped into the sheets turning his knuckles a ghostly white.  
Randy chose to then stroke his own cock and quickly placed his finger's in John's mouth to which John bit down gently and stared suggestively up at Randy, this was his cue he entered John in one swift movement and placed a hand on his boyfriends cheek who relaxed into his touch. Randy smiled down as he started off at a steady pace "So tight John," he breathed out Randy moved his hips to curve his cock upwards to find John at a different angle and John replied by digging his nails into Randy's biceps "Don't stop Randy, more please,"  
Randy then rested his weight on his hand and pressed his forehead on top of John's and withhis free hand he gently tugged at John's own cock he began to apply more pressure to the strokes in time to his own movements and John replied with a buck of his own hips. "So close, Jesus Randy,"  
And with that Randy began to drive into John quicker and that made John come hard over Randy's hand with a multitude of swear words as Randy kept going John tigtened himself and kissed Randy hard and the taller man came inside of his fiance with a moutful of words, none which John could make out and collapsed ontop of him.

* * *

"Jesus Johnny,"  
"I know Randy," John wrapped a leg around Randy and caressed his shoulder blades lightly "it was perfect,"  
"Not as perfect as you," Randy replied with a yawn,  
"Why thank you, Mr Orton" John smirked as he moed to stroke Randy's arm  
"Not long now until I make you Mr Orton," Rady leaned up and placed a kiss on John's throat "I Love you,"  
"I Love you too Randy,"


	21. Everything Is Going Well, Or Is It?

Sorry guys - more turmoil.. Tweedy :) x

* * *

Six months later

"John will you stop cleaning and get in here!" Randy shouted, John put the cloth down with a big sigh  
"Alright!"  
"John, come on, we've moved in a mere hour ago – let's enjoy the place," Randy placed a hand on John's knee "Yeah ok, but we need to have a nice, tidy place alright?"  
"Why?" Randy whined running a finger up and down John's arm "It's normal to leave a few boxes unpacked,"  
"it's messy!"  
"Yeah but I don't care," Randy rested his weight on top of John and kissed him forcefully "It's just a few boxes,"  
"OK," John kissed Randy's nose and the two men started to make out like they were teenagers on the sofa in their new home when there phone started to ring, John got up and answered it with a sigh "Hello? Oh, Hi Elaine, yeah just trying to settle in. No, Randy won't let me clean ha. Oh really? Hold on I'll ask him," John placed his hand on the phone and turned to Randy "Your mom's at the homeless centre she needs the code for the safe,"  
Randy smiled at his mother's forgetfulness "It's 04 01 19 80 - my birthday"  
John smiled "Hi Elaine, thanks for waiting it's 04 01 19 80" John paused for a moment "It's not working apparently,"  
Randy's brows furrowed in confusion "Er, tell her to try it again,"  
John did so "She says it's still not complying,"  
"Huh, damn, it probably needs re-setting,"  
"Hey Elaine, Randy says it needs re-setting is there anywhere else safe enough to keep the items already in there?" John waited for her reply "er, ok, I'll come down and re-set it for you, ok. Bye," John hung up and grabbed his keys off the new kitchen counter; he went over to give Randy a kiss "Hurry back won't you John? We need to break this sofa in," Randy replied with a wink  
"As long as you tidy some of these boxes up ok? I'll be back in 20 minutes tops," he gave Randy one more kiss and exited the apartment.

* * *

"Thanks John, I appreciate you coming down here," Elaine said with a smile  
"No problem, it's a bonus living so close," John shrugged  
"So," John rolled his eyes slightly he knew what was coming "have you and my son set a date yet?"  
"Not quite, I think Randy wants an autumn date but I'd prefer a summer wedding. You know little details," John began walking Elaine to the door  
"I'm sure you'll find a compromise, I've wanted Randall to settle down for a while now,"  
John chuckled "let's get the house sorted first then we can put all our attention to the wedding,"  
"Thanks again John, see you later," Elaine kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to drive out of the car park. John went back inside and went back up to the safe, he figured he'd change it to a different date for security reasons. Before he could close it a voice piped up "Hey John!" John turned around to see the tall security guard Paul Wight.  
"Hey Paul, how are you?"  
"Yeah good thanks, you?"  
"Same, same,"  
"HELP ME!" both men turned to see a figure crawling towards the shelter "PLEASE, I'm injured,"  
John rushed out towards the figure "Paul get me some towels and call an ambulance!" he bent down to the figure who turned out to be a man "Hey buddy, where's the pain?"  
"Here," he pointed to his abdomen  
John felt what was like a stab wound "Hey don't worry my friend has gone to get some help,"  
"Why? I don't need help?" the man tried to get up  
"Please just stay still,"  
"Get your hands off me!"  
"Sir, please just_"  
"I'm in so much pain, please help me,"  
John frowned he figured due to the blood loss and the initial injury the man probably had hysteria  
"It's ok, I'll help you," John lifted the man up and bought him inside where Paul rushed up with a towel and began to wipe the blood off the man.

* * *

The man was sipping some water John has placed in front of him they could hear sirens in the distance "Thank you for helping me, a lot of people wouldn't,"  
"Why?" Paul asked  
"I, I have problems you know up here," the man motioned to his head  
"It's ok," John smiled reassuringly at the man "I work with people with mental health issues in my job, I'm a social worker,"  
"A Social, social worker,"  
"Yeah, a nice one though," John chuckled  
"Not all social workers are nice, I have, had lots of dealing with them a lot of them are bastards," the man looked up and saw a safe wide open his eyes widened as the sirens got louder, he had to act quick  
"It's ok sir, the ambulance will be here soon you'll be fine,"  
"Yeah I know," the man looked up at John and scowled "Not too sure about you though,"  
John frowned "huh?" before he could think the man pointed a gun at him and fired.


	22. Walking Away

Tweedy doesn't own a lot - but she wants to thank you for your reviews.. They maker her smile :D - just like that!

* * *

Randy dug his hands into his pockets and tried to stop the tears that were coming; he held his head up and looked into the grave where **his** coffin lay. He chucked a rose into the ditch and scowled to himself, the sky was grey and it started to spit rain and it didn't bother Randy he was sad inside. Thinking of the bigger picture if he'd have never opened that shelter this wouldn't of happened he wouldn't be staring into this grave right now, and that made him all the more regretful.

* * *

A hand tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Randy,"  
"JOHN! What are you doing here? You should be at home resting," Randy asked incredulously John's right arm was in a sling, he had been shot in the arm and dislocated his shoulder during a scuffle  
"Randy, Paul saved my life. I want to pay my respects," Randy touched his left arm tenderly  
"I love you John, I don't know what I would have_"  
John placed a finger to his lips "Don't think about that now Randy, I'm here now and I'm ok,"  
"Thanks to Paul,"  
"A very big thank you to Paul," John leaned up and kissed the taller man

* * *

After an exhausting day the two men got home "I'm proud of you Randy, the way you handled that wake was beautiful," John stroked the man's arm as he joined him on the sofa  
"huh?"  
"Lost in thought I see," John smiled  
"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot,"  
"Care to share?"  
"I think, I think I should close the shelter," Randy said staring off into space  
"WHAT!?"  
Randy rubbed the back of his neck and leaned back into the sofa "I don't know, as a mark of respect for Paul?"  
"Randy are you kidding me? Paul would probably want you to keep it open!"  
"I don't think so, it's turned out to be more trouble than it's worth,"  
"So you've had teething problems, Randy you can't give up on it," John pleaded  
"I, er, I'm not quite sure what I should do with it now," Randy shrugged  
John's jaw dropped with Randy's uncertainty "Randy, you can't close it now, you have helped so many people with it. You have made a difference to this crappy city!"  
"Yeah but I lost a friend DAMMIT!" Randy stood up and clawed his fingers into his temples "Fuck!"  
"Randy please listens to me,"  
"No, uh you know what just leave me alone for a little while ok?" Randy grabbed his keys and exited the apartment leaving John sitting on the sofa with his mouth open. Randy didn't come home that night.

* * *

The next day John was cooking dinner when he heard a key turn in the door Randy came in set his briefcase down and looked towards John "Hey," he said softly "John, I am sorry for last night,"  
"It's ok Randy, I get that you needed space, but didn't you think to call?"  
"No I didn't. I didn't mean to act so.. foolish?"  
"Tell me about it," John was stirring some pasta with his free hand "For all I knew you could of got blind drunk and woke up in bed with someone again," John snapped  
"Hey! That was uncalled for John!" Randy frowned  
"Yeah, yeah It is, sorry," he replied shyly  
"I have some news,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Bret offered to buy the shelter,"  
"You've sold it?" John asked turning away from the saucepan  
"Yeah, I figured out it's for the best,"  
"Why?" John turned off the hob "Randy, you were doing so well,"  
Randy scoffed "Don't get me wrong it felt nice to do something right but after Paul I don't know. He was murdered there you know," Randy shrugged  
John squeezed Randy's hand "You want some Carbonara?"  
"Sure," Randy smiled "Besides, it's only homeless people, it was probably their own fault they were homeless and they were just sponging off me," Randy stopped and put a hand over his mouth realising what he just said  
"What did you say?"  
"I, er I wasn't thinking straight John,"  
"Then why did you just say that?" John placed his free hand on his hip  
"John I didn't mean it, I swear. It came out! Come on J! What do you want me to say that homeless people don't deserve to be homeless?"  
"Yes! Everybody has a right to have a roof over the head! It's everybody's basic human right!"  
"Oh don't go all social worker on me John!" Randy raised his hands up "Are you telling me that if someone spends all their money on luxurious things and they end up broke it isn't their own fault?"  
"Randy where is this coming from? Besides you sponged off our parents for years!" John replied in anger  
"I, I don't want to fight with you John but can you honestly tell me this. If a crack addict spent all his money on drugs then he should have a home with nice things? Like us,"  
"I think he should have a place to go to help him with his addiction and to get him back on the straight and narrow!" John's eyes narrowed  
"Don't be so naïve John!"  
"How am I being naïve Randy?" John sighed "Here we are back to square one, you wanting to not care about the needs of others, everything isn't about you!"  
"I'm not acting like it is!"  
"Randy, when was the last time you went to that shelter? When was the last time you gave a minute of your time to anybody but yourself?" John was furious at how Randy acting  
"I give you all my time when I can," Randy replied sternly  
"Yeah you know what? I think you feel like a failure, just because one bad thing happened you're willing to throw it away instead of trying again!"  
"And so I should, I spent my time, effort and money into building that worthless building,"  
"Worthless?" John's eyes started to water "Randy do you even realise how many people you helped with that worthless building?"  
"John, I,"  
"Forget it, I can't believe I fell for it again" John face palmed himself "I thought that you'd changed, my god I stood by you through everything and I," a tear fell from John's face "I let myself fall in love with you," John pulled his engagement ring off with so much force Randy thought he might take it whole finger off.  
"John don't do this," Randy walked to the man but he held a hand up and placed the ring on the side. "Don't come after me," and he just left. He didn't take any of his stuff he just grabbed his keys and walked out of the front door, and out of Randy's life.


	23. New Stranger

Can;t forget about my other stories now can I? Tweedy :) x

* * *

Since John had walked out on Randy 3 weeks ago he had thrust himself into his work, dedicating his time to his service users, he was exhausted but it was worth it.  
"John?" Hunter appeared at John's door "Don't you have a home to go to?"  
John chuckled "Let me just do this care plan," he carried on taping on his computer  
"John, I think it's great that you dedicate your time to your work, but," Hunter ran a hand through his hair "You should have time to yourself you know,"  
"Yeah I know, it's just there's not really a lot else for me to do with my time now that… I don't work for Shawn anymore,"  
Hunter smiled "Well, if you want to work for him again, I'm sure you can,"  
John smiled again, not turning away from the computer "I'll think about it,"

* * *

Randy opened his eyes heavily he felt a heavy weight on his chest and tried to shift it but it wouldn't budge as he opened his eyes more he noticed another body on top of him he furrowed his brows in confusion then relaxed it was the bloke he'd met last night Mike, Miz something or other, he was a TV presenter and he proved to be a pretty good fuck. Randy crawled out of the bed and proceeded to put his clothes on when he felt Mike's hand on his shoulder "Where are you going?"  
"uh, work," Randy shrugged  
"don't you want to go another round?" Randy smiled and forcefully grabbed the blonde into a hard kiss.

* * *

John left the office at about 8pm, he decided he'd make an appearance at the Great White, he hadn't seen the guys down there for a while, before he went in he loosened his tie and undid a few of his shirt buttons. It was a Friday night and the bar was in full swing there was a basketball match on the big screen and the bar had a good buzz about it "Alright' there John," Ste grinned at him "How ya doing'?"  
"Great thanks, give me a Budweiser please," and he held out a few bills for the man.  
"John?"  
"Ted?" John grinned "What? What are you doing here?"  
"I'm just enjoying myself, that a crime?" Ted smirked and led them over to a random table  
"Course not, but surely you should be at some wine bar or something?"  
"Very funny, believe or not John not all my favourite things have to be posh and upmarket," Ted shrugged  
"I like your thinking Son,"  
"How are you?" Ted asked sipping his beer  
"Good,"  
"John, you're my boyfriend's best friend. How are you really? Don't even think of lying or I'll tell Cody!"  
"Oooooo, I'm so scared," John mimicked then smiled "Work, work, work, I'm thinking of getting a cat just for the company," he shrugged  
"Randy's the same," Ted said sympathetically  
John sighed "Ted, don't start,"  
"What? John, he needs you,"  
"Is he depressed?" John asked concern flashing across his face  
"No, he's just gone a little bit off the rails," Ted again shrugged  
"Yeah, I saw a few things in the magazines," John frowned "He's a grown man Ted, he can look after himself,"  
"John, that's not the point, don't you see, you finally managed to make him change make him see what he was doing wrong_" John cut him off and held his hand up  
"Well then it's his own fault for not sticking to the changed man he was," John walked back to the bar "Another beer please Ste,"  
"Hey there," a low voice called out  
John turned to see a tall man with soft brown eyes and a huge chin looking at him  
"Hi,"  
"Dwayne Johnson," he held his hand out "Nice to meet you,"  
John shook it "You new here? I've never seen you round here before?"  
"Yeah, I'm the new PT at the gym," the man called Dwayne replied with a big grin  
"Nature boy gyms? I, I go there a lot," John replied  
"Yeah? I can see you take your fitness seriously," Dwayne briefly looked John up and down  
"Well, not when I'm drinking," John held the bottle of beer up and drunk from it,  
the man chuckled "Me neither," he replied

* * *

Randy led Mike to his door "Here's my number, call me maybe right?"  
"Cheesy Mike, real cheesy,"  
"I try," Mike took the scrap of paper and Randy unlocked his front door to show Mike out. As soon as the door was opened camera's started flashing in Mike's face, Mike turned to smile sympathetically at Randy and jogged as fast as he could to his car pushing through the sea of photographers. Randy slammed his door shut; slowly he sunk to the floor he back resting against the wooden fixture and placed his head in his hands. This will be in all of the newspapers tomorrow, what was everyone going to think?


	24. I Can Move On As Well

I'm sorry - If it wasn't Dwayne it was gonna be someone else - Don't worry I'll make sure John and Randy find there way back to each other ;) Tweedy xx

* * *

John quickly did up his gym bag and straightened his tie, he checked his hair in the mirror and grabbed his work gear he was exiting the changing rooms when Dwayne came in "Hey John," he asked pretty confidently  
"Hi Dwayne," John grinned  
"Early start right?"  
"Yeah, I go to the gym before work, energises me for the rest of the day," John shrugged  
"I get that," Dwayne shuffled on his feet for a bit and this time John managed to get a good look at him, he was tall with broad legs, and hefty biceps, he had a strong chest and he was unshaven creating a rough tough type look "Uh so John, would you want to go out sometime?"  
John smiled nervously "Well, uh, you know I kind of got out of a relationship recently," he rubbed the back of his neck "Maybe we could go out as friends?"  
Dwayne perked up a bit "Yeah great, I could meet you at the Great White and we can go to the movies or something?"  
"Perfect," John smiled and gave Dwayne his number.

* * *

Randy was sitting in his office discussing things with his colleague "Ok, so we need to get authorisation from the district attorney uh, Steve Austin? No, sorry It's Mark Calloway,"  
"Ok," Josh Matthews replied "so when I go _" Josh was cut off by the front door slamming open  
"RANDALL KEITH ORTON!" Randy groaned loudly it was his mother " WHAT IS THIS?" she came into the office brandishing a copy of Times! Magazine she placed it on the desk and opened up a page to see Randy with Mike.  
"Er, I'll leave you two to it," Josh quickly got up and left, Elaine smiled appreciatively at the him before turning back to her son "So?" she placed her hands on her hips  
"It's a magazine mom," Randy shrugged  
"Yeah, of you whoring yourself out!"  
"WHAT?! Mom, I'm standing on my doorstep saying goodbye to somebody, how do you know he's not a friend?" Randy replied fiercely  
"Friend? Ok, then Randy tell me about this friend, where did you meet him, what are his interests?"  
Randy sighed "Ok, I get the picture, come on mom, don't you get it? I have to move on from him,"  
"Why?" Elaine replied sharply  
"Because he walked out on me! He left me, after everything we've been through together he up and left without a second thought to how it would affect me," Randy's face wrinkled  
Elaine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "It's always about you isn't it Randy?" she grabbed the magazine and threw it in the trash "No wonder he left, people's true colours also show, you fooled everybody into thinking you had changed didn't you? I guess John knew better," and with that she turned to walk away "And don't you ever speak to me in that tone again!" and she left, leaving Randy to sink in his chair.

* * *

John was eating a bagel walking back to the office, he decided he would pack up and go back home he didn't need the office distractions before his meet with Dwayne later and if he did stay there then eh would probably get coerced into doing some more work. As he shuffled along in high spirits he briefly gazed at a magazine stand, he stared at it intently. Randy was on the front cover and he was with Mike Mizanin some TV presenter? It looked like Mike had been with Randy that night. John was frozen to the spot, as he stared at the front page then he turned to anger, so Randy had moved on already? Well John could move on as well and he stomped back to his office.


	25. Randy Meets Dwayne

_Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, quitting's out of the question. When it gets tough, gotta fight some more.  
_

Randy turned the radio off; he recognised that song - it once made him happy. He imagined it be his and John's wedding song because they worth proof that their love for each other was worth it, they fought for it and they were still together. But now they weren't, and Randy had managed to fuck that up, why did he always do that? He rubbed his temples, he was supposed to go to this charity trust ball with Mike tonight but he really couldn't be arsed, he blew out a breath which disturbed his colleague Josh "You ok Rand?"  
"I've been better,"  
"You wanna go home? I'm sure I can take care of things for a while," Josh shrugged  
"Would you?"  
Josh smiled "Of course I would, now get out of here," he waved Randy off. Randy grinned, grabbed his jacket and ran out of the office, he raced passed a florist's and bought a big bunch of orchids, white, John's favourite and raced towards John's apartment block.

* * *

John was in the shower, waking up after spending the night with Dwayne, they had just lain together listening to the sound of the city. John wouldn't lie, he was happy in this current 'relationship' but he wanted it to go steady he knew that Dwayne wanted to get serious, but John just wasn't that ready yet. Randy had changed himself for John but he was quick to go back to being his old self, even after John supported him through everything. John turned the shower off and quickly dried himself and gave the shower screen a quick polish and the bath a swift wash when there was a loud knock on the door "Dwayne? Can you get that?"  
"Sure," he replied with his deep Floridian twang, he opened the door to be met with Randy "How can I help you?" he leaned on the frame  
Randy shuffled on his feet "Er does John Cena no longer live here?"  
"Oh he's here, he's just in the bathroom," Dwayne pointed behind him, on hearing this Randy's heart dropped and he looked at Dwayne quite sadly, he held the flowers out "Make sure he gets these," he placed the flowers carefully in Dwayne's hand before turning away, before Dwayne could shut the door he held a foot out "Tell him," John entered the living room to see who was at the door. When he saw Randy he hid out of his view "Tell him, That these are from someone who does still care about him and you know even if he has moved on, uh, I wish him all the happiness in the world," and he smiled at Dwayne and left.  
Randy got into the elevators and leaned against the wall without realising it, a few tears escaped his eyes and he placed his head in his hands. He had scoffed when Ted had told him John had found someone new, but now he saw the guy it made him even more remorseful, the thoughts in his head and the tears leaking from his eyes prevented him from hearing the ding from the elevators and he slumped to the floor  
"Randy?" it was Ted who was with Cody holding shopping bags he placed the bags down in the lift and bent down so he was at eye level with his long-time friend "You saw Dwayne didn't you?" he had to ask even though he knew what the answer was. "I'm sorry Randy," Cody himself bent down  
"I should have known he'd move on," Randy replied, his voice filled with sadness  
"Randy, those pictures of you and that Mike bloke, they weren't the best way to let John know you missed him," Cody replied sympathetically  
"How long?"  
"Not very, it's as fresh as a daisy," Ted said "a week tops,"  
Randy sighed "I love him, I love John Cena," Randy got the engagement ring out of his pocket and played with it "I keep it with me, to remind me of the good times," he smiled sarcastically  
"Randy," Ted started with some firmness "You will have more good times,"  
Randy looked at the two men "But it won't matter to me if I don't have him," and with that he picked himself up and walked out.  
Cody frowned at Ted and pressed the button for there floor "You don't think he'll do anything stupid do you?"  
"Nah, he has that Charity Trust Ball tonight, he wouldn't do anything that ridiculous," Ted heaved the shopping bag up "Beside's he'll face the wrath of Bret if he did,"  
"Yeah, ok," Cody replied, still a bit uneasy. Randy's behaviour at the moment was erratic to say the least hoepfully he wouldn't do anything to drastic.


	26. Dear John

You know, I haven't done a disclaimer in a while - I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews, oh and I should probably reference The Script because I stole a line from their song :O.. Tweedy x

* * *

John fiddled with his cufflinks and walked into the living room, he whistled to himself as he past his front door he noticed a small envelope there, he frowned to himself as he picked it up and noticed an untidy scrawl 'JOHN' he ripped the top off and glanced over the hand written letter.

_Dear John,_  
_I am so sorry for the way I have treated you, my behaviour was definitely not the way you treat someone you love. I grew to love you, I do love you still and knowing that you've moved on it hurts me, but there's nothing I can do about it. I tried so hard for you, but the fact that I couldn't quite change myself for you then the breakdown of our relationship is wholly my fault. I don't understand it, it doesn't matter that your taste are different to mine I should love you because you are selfless, kind, forgiving and adorable all the things which I should have embodied in myself; and because I didn't I lost you. I never thought I'd fall for this hard for anyone but I did, I didn't show it as often as I should of but you were my everything. Throughout all the shit with Dolph, you stuck by me even though it was lies and you were my source of comfort and I can't believe I let that go with a sarky comment. You know, my life hasn't been that good since you left, there's an empty feeling inside and it's you. I saw Dwayne, he's very.. handsome and I hope you two will be happy together, he must satisfy you in ways that I can't, he obviously cares about the little things that matter where as I didn't. I can apologise until I'm blue in the face but getting you to forgive me again and give me yet another chance, well I guess, maybe our time was up. You know, I never thought I'd be hurt this way, but I am. They say when a heart breaks, it doesn't break even. Mine was shattered into pieces, but to know that it was my own fault, made it break even more. I'll admit it, I cried. You never know what you've got until its gone and I guess losing you was my karma. I can't describe it, the feeling that if I don't have you, then I don't want to be alive anymore. You made me feel alive inside, you were the strength to my weakness and the light to my dark. I was a coward, and I still am. John, I am so sorry but if I don't get you in this life then hopefully I'll get you in the next._

_Randy_

John dropped the letter and ran out of his apartment as fast as he could.

* * *

Just a filler folks I'm sorry - I know it's short also but better things are on the horizon, hopefully John and Randyw ill find there way back to each other. Tweedy :) x


	27. I'm Drowning In Your Love

Phew- I own naffin', glad you're all still enjoying the story, keep readin'. Italics are a flashback, Tweedy :)

* * *

Randy was staring at a photo of him and John; they were by a ledge overlooking the beach, Randy was standing behind John who had an ice cream in his hand. Randy had a strong arm wrapped around John's stomach and rested his head on his shoulder, John had ice cream on his nose and crossed his eyes for the camera. Randy smiled to himself, John had on Randy's favourite top of his, it was a simple cream v neck and it clung to John's biceps and showed of the top part of his broad chest that was the day when they had gone with Ted and Cody to the beach to just forget about everything and they did. Randy never thought he'd actually have the guts to do this, but the pain, the pain was unreal. He'd much rather die than actually go on through this pain, it was like an ache in his chest and a feeling of emptiness, and this little niggling noise in the back of his head saying it was all his fault and it was. Randy looked towards the bath he chuckled slightly, Of all the ways to kill himself he picked 'drowning in bath' he kept his clothes on and focussed only on john as he entered the cold water, the picture firmly clasped in his right hand. He ignored the goose bumps appearing on his skin and eased himself to lie down; as the water still ran he closed his eyes and sunk below the water…

_Randy quickly washed the soap from his body as he felt a big pair of strong arms around his waist "Morning gorgeous," John purred, Randy went to run around but John's strong grip prevented it. "Don't you want your morning kiss?" Randy ran a finger up John's arm and bought his hand up to kiss it, with his other hand John began to caress the skin around his groin when Randy leant back into John, John placed a small kiss on his neck and he gripped Randy's now hard cock and began to slowly stroke him after a few minutes John bite Randy's neck and at that, the taller man's eyes turned feral and he forcefully released himself from John's grip_ _and forced John to the wall. Then Randy began to attack John's back with kisses and eagerly caressed John's ass, he swiftly inserted two fingers and began a scissoring motion inside him, applying more pressure with each of John's moans. John's hand were placed separated on the tiled wall and he moved his feet apart and Randy smirked, his boy was ready and he teased John's entrance until he heard the man sigh and he entered him forcefully.  
"Touch me Randy," John purred and Randy placed his hand on John's own stiff member and began to fondle it softly. "Jesus, John," and Randy used all the force to thrust into John and control the speed at which he stroked John whilst John squirmed and moaned out occasional swear words.  
The steam and the hot water created a euphoric sensation for the two men this shower was more than a wakeup call for them, as Randy felt the familiar feeling in his stomach he gripped onto John's hips hard and growled loudly "Randyyyy, " John shut his eyes; his orgasm fast approaching and he reached behind him to place a hand behind Randy's head bringing him closer. This encouraged Randy and he bit down on John's shoulder making both men have a joint orgasm and coming all over themselves "I Love you John," . _Randy stopped right there, try to saviour how in love he was and how happy he had been, he opened his mouth and allowed the cool liquid to enter his lungs.

* * *

"TED!" John furiously knocked on the door "TED!" he began rapping until Ted opened the door and John almost fell through "John? It's 7 am!" Ted rubbed his eyes  
"Forget that Ted, where is Randy's new apartment?" John frantically asked, when Cody appeared  
"John what's wrong?" Cody asked  
"It's Randy I think he might do something stupid," John looked towards Ted "He uh, wrote me some note, a suicide note, please just tell me where his apartment is!"  
"Er, its over on Highfields estate," and John rushed out of Ted's apartment to hail a cab, as he frantically held his hand out Ted and Cody came out still getting dressed "John!" and the man ran towards them, "Please hurry!"

John raced into the smart complex and pinged for the elevator, unfortunately the elevators was taking it's time "Fuck's sake!" he punched to metal and decided to go up the stairs, well run up them "JOHN!" Cody called "WAIT!" John ignored the call and carried on running up the stairs, when he reached the door he began to test the fastener but it wouldn't budge. He attempted to break it open with his shoulder when Ted and Cody appeared breathless, "Come on, fucking door!" John carried on busting the door even though his shoulder hurt "Please Randy,"


	28. John To The Rescue?

John continued to push the door with his shoulders; it was so close to coming loose  
"John don't injure yourself!" shouted Cody with concern  
"Have… You.. Called.." John started breathlessly "An.. ambulance?" just then the door gave wave and John crashed through into Randy's hallway, he ignored the blood seeping from his shoulders and hastily pushed himself up and ran into the apartment, he quickly checked the space until he noticed water seeping from a locked door. "Bathroom!" he shouted to no one in particular and raced for the door it was unlocked and he took a moment to catch his breath and mentally prepare himself for what he might see.

* * *

John opened the door with his eyes shut and then he opened them Randy was submerged in the bath "WHERE ARE THE PARAMEDIC'S?" John ran to the bath and turned off the taps, the water was ice cold and made goose bumps appear over his body. He reached in and attempted to manoeuvre Randy's body, Randy was still fully clothed and with the water absorbing into the clothes he was pretty heavy. John heaved Randy's head out of the water and placed an arm under each armpit to get his top half out of the water, he attempted to lean Randy against the edge of the bath. He looked at Randy, his eyes shut and his thin lips pursed together, John a hand down his cold cheek and gazed at his ex-lover longingly, he felt for a pulse just as he was about to attempt some form of CPR the paramedic's burst in "Thank you for coming so quickly!" John hopped out of the bath and let the medic's do their bit. Cody passed John a towel and he dried off his arms "Your shoes are ruined," Cody tried to make John smile  
"They're only cheapy dollar land shoes, I can buy more," John shrugged  
"Do you know how long he was submerged?" a medic asked John whilst placing an oxygen saturation tag on Randy's finger "No Idea, he left me a suicide note, I read it about, uh, half an hour ago,"  
"30 minutes?" the medic seemed astounded as he and his colleague lifted Randy onto a stretcher "Will you be coming to the hospital?" he asked without taking his eyes off Randy on the stretcher  
John didn't hesitate "Of course I will," he looked at himself and back at the medic  
"Don't worry, it's just water. Do you have a change of clothes?" John smiled a ran into the bedroom, he knew Randy had a stash of John's clothes which he had failed to collect after the break – up, he grabbed them and went back into the bathroom. As he looked into the bath he noticed a photo, it was ruined from all the water but John could make out himself and Randy he gazed over the plughole which he had undone earlier and saw there his engagement ring "Excuse me? We need to get him to hospital," the medic interrupted his thought.  
"Er, Cody," John looked towards his best friend who patted his arm encouragingly  
"Don't worry, I'll sort everything out,"  
John smiled reassuringly at him and followed the paramedic's out, as they entered the lift he looked at Randy properly, he had on John's favourite shirt of Randy's and he face was encased by an oxygen mask. Before the doors shut, John took the engagement ring and placed it on his ring finger.

* * *

Randy woke up to a bright light he blinked quickly to adjust to the brightness "Hey there, sleepy head," a voice came out of nowhere, but Randy's ears perked up  
"J – John?" he asked, he was met with a soft back hand stroking his cheek "Hi," he replied shyly  
Randy felt some cold metal on his cheek, he opened his eyes fully and saw John had on his engagement ring, Randy snatched John's hand and kissed it "John, I , I,"  
John placed a finger to Randy's lips "Randy, I'm still in shock about it. I can't believe you would try to kill yourself,"  
"I didn't think I could go through with it,"  
John sighed "Randy, why would you do that? You have accomplished so much in your life, you are a lawyer, you have your own practice," John rubbed Randy's hand  
"I know, but it wasn't worth it. John, you were my whole life – I want you, I need you and I love you,"  
"Well it's a good thing that I love you too,"

* * *

Tweedy loves ya :) x


	29. Randy Comes Home

"Dwayne, I'm really glad you agreed to meet me," John pointed to the seat opposite him at the café they were at. Dwayne sat down sharply and half smiled at John "S'Ok," and shrugged  
"I know this isn't ideal," John started "I, I'm sorry,"  
"You're ending us?" Dwayne kept looking at the floor  
"Yes, It's just.. Randy, he has my heart and I,"  
"John, it's fine," Dwayne wanted to re-assure him that he was ok "I get it,"  
"Really?"  
"Well no, I mean, I really like you, but I'd rather it end like this than you actually tell me that I'm dumped,"  
John smiled "Thank you, for being so understanding, you've made this easier,"  
"I'm not bitter or anything," Dwayne placed his hand on top of John's in a friendly way "It's ok, I hope Randy gets well soon, now go back to your man," and Dwayne waved him off, albeit with a sad smile.

* * *

"ohhh my baby!" Elaine came into the bedroom showering Randy with kisses, she looked at him and then gave him a soft smack on the arm "Suicide?" she said sternly  
"Mom, listen," Randy held his hands out  
"Come on Elaine, leave our boy be," Bob said and he pretended to punch Randy  
"Here we are," John came in with a big bowl "Cody's famous Chicken Soup!" and placed it in front of Randy, Randy smiled appreciatively at John  
"John, thank you, thank you so much!" Elaine hugged John tightly and kissed his cheek  
"Come on Elaine, this is our cue," Bob pointed to the door and Elaine gave her son one last kiss before leaving him.  
"John, this is an orgasmic chicken soup if ever I've tasted one,"  
John smiled and took a seat next to Randy's bed, he causally played with the hem of Randy's t-shirt "Why did you do it?" he asked quietly  
Randy put his spoon down "John we've been through this,"  
"Randy, it takes guts to end your life,"  
"No it doesn't it was an easy way out for me," Randy sighed  
"I don't want to fight Randy but .."  
"But nothing, please John, it was wrong of me to try.. and kill myself, I just felt like I couldn't go on without you." Randy sighed deeply "I felt like I had nothing to live for and when you feel like that well,"  
John placed his hand on Randy's who in turn fingered the engagement ring that rested there "I can't believe you kept it with you," John spoke  
"John, we had so many good times together when you wore this, I love you,"  
"I love you to, I'm sorry you went through this alone,"  
"I'm ok now, yeah? That's all that matters," Randy shrugged  
John scoffed an rubbed Randy's knuckles softly "I've missed you, when 5.30 rolls round and you don't come through the door,"  
"As soon as I'm out of here, we'll have that again, I promise. I will never let you go again," Randy went back to eating his soup "Besides, it'll be nice to have you ready and waiting with my dinner," and John lightly punched him on the arm.

"Home at last!" Randy went straight to his bedroom and launched himself onto the soft mattress and happily moaned into the cushy duvet, John meanwhile placed Randy's overnight bag on the large bay windowsill and began unpacking his clothes taking in the view from Randy's apartment "Let's order in tonight," Randy said in a muffled voice and he flipped over "I just want to relax,"  
John laughed, and Randy smiled, he'd missed that sound "You've been lying down in hospital relaxing for the past three days!"  
"Johnnn! That wasn't relaxing, that was recovering!" Randy replied childishly  
John went over to the bed "Sit up," and he placed himself behind Randy, he slowly eased his shirt off and started to rub his shoulders softly. As Randy relaxed into the touch John began to kiss Randy's skin longingly "More pressure," John smirked against Randy's neck and began to knead the flesh around the shoulder blades whilst Randy just moaned as John's light fingers and his hot breath ghosting his skin. "So if you're relaxed, I'll go order us a pizza," and John stopped abruptly and got up  
"what?" Randy asked incredulously "I was enjoying that!" John just smirked at him "JOHN! What am I supposed to do with this? He pointed to the small tent increasing in his joggers  
"Carry out a controlled explosion?" John smirked and left the room "JOHN!" Randy cried out exasperated with John laughing all the way.


	30. The Big Day!

One year later John found himself straightening his bow tie and smiled at himself in the mirror he looked good! With a typical black suit and white collar shirt on, the blue of his dickie bow setting off the cerulean shade in his eyes. "Come on John!" Cody impatiently asked John to which he smirked and left the small room.  
As Randy stood at the end of the cliff overlooking the beach he breathed the sea air in deeply, he had his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself as the sun bore down over the ocean creating a glistening shimmer "You ready son?" Bob placed a hand on his shoulder  
"Is John here?"  
"Yeah, everyone's waiting for you actually," and Bob smiled before walking back to the congregation.

* * *

Cody signalled to the jazz band in the corner to start the music and then proceeded to order everyone about. Adam and Jay went down the carpet first, followed by Bret and David, Hunter and Shawn came next but in front of them was their daughter Summer who was happily throwing rose petals along the floor and lastly Cody and Ted hand in hand looking at each other longingly, finally, the band started up a more prominent tune and Randy perked his head up and the crowd all turned to look at John. The man was happily striding down the aisle with a grin 10 miles wide his dimples in full force which in turn made Randy grin back at him, he had a fairly confident stride and smiled happily at all the crowd. When he reached Randy, Randy couldn't help but kiss him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of Randal and John in marriage.." the next words spoken by the registrar were lost to Randy as he gripped tight onto John's hands and got incredibly lost in his eyes, they were deep and full of love and were as blue as sea – well blue is the colour (sorry, had to add that, football fans you know what I mean ;)! )  
"Randy?" the registrar lightly touched him on the arm and John smirked slightly  
"huh?"  
"I believe you wanted to say something to John?"  
"Oh right, yeah," Randy coughed "John, the first time I met you, I was attracted to you instantly. But then I came to understand that beauty isn't everything, you taught me to trust and love what is in the inside," John felt his eye begin to water "At first I didn't understand, to me I didn't care about what's in here," Randy pointed to his heart "I didn't realise that on the inside a person could be downright ugly. You made me appreciate that it's the small things that matter – not the size or the price tag and you taught me to be truly happy. Nothing makes me happy like you do, throughout all the bad times, and we've had a few, you were always there you made me smile, you made me think positive and you made the bad things go away just with your presence. You were true to yourself. I never figured I would change for anyone but I wanted to change for you, not just because of your looks, but the person you were inside," a single tear fell from John's eyes "I tried to impress you with fancy things but in the end that doesn't matter, fancy things can be broken, ruined and thrown away. I wouldn't be the man I am today without you, you made me feel… emotions, you made me a better person and I love you more for seeing past my exterior and searching deep inside me to find the true Randy Orton," John couldn't help himself, he eagerly kissed Randy much to the chagrin of the registrar "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," he replied he voice cracked with tears, Randy softly smiled and wiped his tears away "I mean every word,"

Ted passed Randy John's ring, it was a silver titanium band in a D Court shape "John, I give you this ring as a token of my love and a symbol of our partnership, I vow to be loving, faithful and loyal to you throughout our present and our future together, with this ring, I thee wed and with it I bestow upon thee all that I have to offer," Randy swiftly placed the ring on John's ring finger and pressed it up to his lips in a soft kiss "John I take you to be my husband and I promise to love you, honour and respect you. I will be true to you always. This ring is a symbol of my love and faithfulness and I ask you to wear it as a reminder of the vows that I have spoken to you today. I will always love you,"

John repeated his own vows "Randy, together we have suffered and throughout it all it made me realise I wouldn't want to go through any of it again without you. You talk of impressing me, well you did and it will forever be lasting. You laughed at me, you didn't stick up for me when I needed you to, but you amended that and it made me realise that none of that matters – you are here for me now and that is all I care about. It took you time to notice the little things, but I'm glad you did, you won me back and even though it wasn't a cheesy song on the radio or a fanfare with a jazz band outside my office you did something charitable and that means so much to me. I never wanted the flash cars, expensive restaurants I only want you and your time, I had to dig incredibly deep but you have proven to me that you have a good heart and it took me time to comprehend that it belonged to me. I would never wish to turn back the clock but our relationship has been a learning curve and I only hope that I continue to learn throughout our future together, I love you,"

"Having sealed your vows in front of your friends and family, it gives me great pleasure as a registrar to announce you as husband and husband, you may now cement your vows with a kiss," The crowd smiled and awed at the couple who shared a soft kiss, John gripping onto Randy's arms with an iron grip, after Randy couldn't help but kiss John's nose and rub it with his own slightly.  
"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, John and Randy Orton,"

* * *

OK, I was going to make this the last chapter - but I didn't want to bog you guys down with words, words, words :) Oh, I should probably shout - out to the vows, I have no idea who came up with them but they belong to you and I thanks you for letting me reference them. OMD we're almost finished! Tweedy :) x


	31. We Fought For Our Love - I Love You

And here we are, we reach the end waaaa :'(. Thank you to everyone for your kind reviews, and your follows and your favourites and putting up with silly mistakes. Special mention to AnimeJunkieGrrl who has stuck with the story and constantly reviewed - thanks for your support. CentonJade - for all your great ideas and reviews. CenaRKO1986 - my inspiration and the number 1 Centon fan (Y). Jenimik - thank you for all the encouragement. CenationUCME - OMD - my football buddy! Thanks for your reviews and our footy chats (Y). And everyone else who has checked the story out thank you and I hope you all enjoyed finding out that It's What's Inside That Counts... Lyrics belong to Wayne Wilkins, Steve Kipner, Andre Merritt and Cheryl Tweedy Cole. Now, onto the final chapter :(

* * *

Ted was having trouble getting the crowd to quieten down so he whistled very loudly and bellowed out an "OI!" everyone shut up pretty quickly, he smirked slightly "Everyone, please welcome Randy and John to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple!" he raised his glass high and sipped the sweet Champagne from it. The crowd all cheered as Randy walked through the round tables to the floor, followed by John who was grinning from ear to ear. The DJ began to spin the track as the lights dimmed slightly and a disco ball appeared

_Too much of anything can make you sick, even the good can be a curse.  
Makes it hard to know which road to go down, knowing too much can  
get you hurt.  
Is it better, is it worse? Always sitting in reverse, it's just like we're going backwards.  
I know where I want this to go, driving fast but let's go slow.  
What I don't wanna do is crash no.  
Just you know that you're not in this thing alone, there's always a place with me that you can call home, whenever you feel like we're growing apart, let's just go back, back, back, back to the start.  
__  
_Randy pulled John close to him and kissed him deeply,

_Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, Quitting's out of the question, when It gets tough gotta fight some more,  
_This time John twirled Randy around and leaned him back causally in his arms,  
_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love,  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love,  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love, if it's worth having it's worth fighting for._

The two men switched so that Randy was behind John, he had a firm grip on his waist and softly swayed him in an upbeat way.

_Now everyday ain't gonna be no picnic, love ain't no walk in the park  
all you can do, is make the best of it now,  
Can't be afraid of the dark._

Randy held up John's left hand to admire the ring that shone there and grinned to himself.  
_  
Just you know that you're not in this thing alone, there's always a place with me that you can call home, whenever you feel like we're growing apart, let's just go back, back, back, back to the start  
Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, Quitting's out of the question, when It gets tough gotta fight some more,_

"John, you are more than enough to keep me fighting," Randy whispered blowing his hot breath against John's ear.  
John turned around to meet Randy's steel eyes "I'm glad you never stopped fighting," and he kissed his jaw lightly peppering a few kisses here and there.

_We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love,  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love,  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love, if it's worth having it's worth fighting for,  
I don't where were heading, I'm willing and ready to go._

Elaine watched the scene with tears in her eyes, her eldest child was married. He had finally grown up, become a man and was here, sharing his first dance with his husband. Bob squeezed her knee and she held a handkerchief to her eyes.  
_  
We've been driving so fast we just need to slow down and just roll oh_

As the beat quickened so did John and Randy, the pair clasped each other's hands and eagerly glided on the wooden floor, John motioned for everyone else to get on the floor also to which they did, all smiling and grinning at the couple.

_Anything that's worth having, is sure enough worth fighting for, Quitting's out of the question, when It gets tough gotta fight some more  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love  
We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight, fight for this love, if it's worth having it's worth fighting for._

Randy held John close "Thanks for letting me chose the song," he whispered in his ear  
"Well you let me chose the setting," John smiled and led Randy away from the crowd and led him to the edge of the cliff, the two men held each other close "I love you Randy,"  
"I love you too John," the two men shared a long, deep kiss as the sun set in the background spreading a light purple hue around the sky.

THE END.

* * *

**Thank you, to everyone. Tweedy Loves Ya :D xx**


End file.
